ToW SPooF: Gilly Potter and the Haunted Hallows
by popgum99
Summary: I present you ToW SPooF! 3rd SPooF in the series. Deep in the forest, where rainbows and unicorns can be found, is Sophie Weasley, Bruno Weasley and Gilly Potter... IS CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN INTO PROPER STYLE. T for some language.
1. Chapter 1, Gypsies

**Hi Guys! The Gum is back with a brand new SPooF! Yes, Whateva, Amethyst and Echo is here. I am presenting you… ToW SPooF!**

**Note: SPooF is my trademark. **

ToW SPooF

Me: I'm back!

Whateva: So am I!

Echo: Me too!

Amethyst: Me three!

Me: For now, I'm SPooFing the Prologue Part 1 for now. :D

Echo: LEZZGO!

_In the Deepness of the Dark, Gloomy Haunted Woods…_

*Rainbow and Sunshine appears*

*fades to darkness*

_Is a Lost Fetch Player named GILLY…_

Gilly: Screw Fetch games! They're just stupid as Roxton!

Clara: Hey! D:

Gilly: Shut Up! D:

Amethyst: Get on with da script!

Whateva: Just do it Popgum.

Me: *sigh*

_Just as she thought she'll die there, she saw a little Gingerbread House…_

Gilly: Wait… I did?

Me: Oops. I was starting to think of the plot as Hansel and Gretel… Except there was no Hansel and Sophie is the witch and Bruno's the Dad.

Echo: Gelerts have Usul babies?

Whateva: *shrugs*

Amethyst: *eats a Gingerbread House*

Whateva: Why are you eating a Gingerbread House?

Amethyst: I, Amethyst Pendragon le Fay, is HUNGRY and will eat anything! D:

_Oops… So Gilly saw a Bonfire. So then she hailed a Taxi to go there…_

Gilly: Taxi! Taxi!

*Yellow Cab gets her on*

_In the Cab…_

Cab Ogrin: Here you are! Where's the money? I WANT DA MONEY!

Gilly: Sir! My Pocket Money's been wasted on Usukis!

Cab Ogrin: I don't care! I want da money, jerk!

Gilly: But I have no money left!

Cab Ogrin: GET OUTTA HERE!

Gilly: *beats the man up and throws him out the window* THIS CAR IS PROPERTY OF GILLIAN USUL!

_Gilly then walked outside…_

Gilly: *walks outside*

Pink Elephante (called PE): Come here buddy! Want some beer?

Gilly: O_O No…

Pink Elephante: Vodka?

Gilly: O_O No…

Pink Elephante: Wine?

Gilly: I'M LOST YOU KNOW! I DON'T WANT LIQUOR AND ALCOHOL! Oh but I want Hot Chocolate. :D

PE: Oh. Sorry. Sheesh. So uh, let's tell you a story, eh?

Gilly: Finally! Proper treatment! I was lost-

PE: Are you kidding me, bro?

Gilly: I'm a girl.

PE: Who cares? Boys and Girls are the same!

Me: What did you say?

PE: *nervous* *nervous laughing*

Echo: YOUR DEAD BRO! *attacks him*

PE: HELP!

_So we got that fixed…_

PE: I've heard of legends-

Whateva: That are apparently not real.

PE: Of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan and Jacob!

Everybody: O_o

PE: JK. Of Werewolves and Unicorns and Ponies and Pancakes!

Amethyst: Pancakes?

PE: In fact, I was reading Spiderwick Chronicles! But then I got bored so I read this instead. Want me to read it to you?

Gilly: No… But… Uh… the Script said I should so I'm gonna say Yes… So… Uh… Yes. I'd like a story. AND WHERE'S MY HOT CHOCOLATE?

Echo: Here! Sheesh Mrs Bushy Tail! *gives her Hot Chocolate*

PE: It starts like this…

_So there was this ordinary family in this dingy Victorian-styled town called Neovia in a little corner of the Haunted Woods-_

Gilly: But the World's round. And Haunted Woods is Circle-shaped.

_Whatever._

Me: Get on with it.

_So in this little house is the family. Meet Edward(Edmund), Bella (Alice), Sophie, Reginald and Bruno. Like every other family in this world, they had problems…_

Reginald: MOM! Sophie ruined my WWII Spitfire plane!

Sophie: Reggie ruined my Doll!

Bella: Shut up! I'm having problems here! Edward, go to the groceries! I gotta have mah Magazine!

Edward: Can't you see I'm effin' fixin' the TV? Bruno! Go to the Groceries! NOW!

Bruno: But I just took a long nap!

Edward: Just go!

Bruno: *goes*

_Their son Bruno, a shy Gelert, had his eyes however on one certain Neopet in Town…_

Bruno: *awkwardly* Hi Lily.

Oscar: Hey! What do you think you're doing, dork?

Lily: Oscar! Leave him alone!

Oscar: No, this dork needs to learn NOT to mess with my Lilybear!

Echo: Lilybear? WTF?

Oscar: *punches Bruno*

Lily: Oscar! You Jerk! *kicks him in the nuts real hard* *runs away*

Whateva: Oooh! Dissed!

Me: I know right?

Oscar: OW! Lily come back! *runs after her*

_Bruno, having no 8-pack abs or strength, just went to the Grocery…_

Bruno: That idiot…

_Sad and seeing Lily is WAY more manlier, he saw Mr Krawley…_

Mr Krawley: Hey dude! You look like a SERIOUS wimp!

Bruno: Thanks for rubbing it in, you Stupid dork.

Mr Krawley: Sorry. You look REALLY REALLY sad. Perhaps I can help…

Bruno: *stops to see Mr Krawley*

Mr Krawley: What I have in my hand is Apple Juice. It can chase all Boo-hoo-hoos and make you happy by making your wishes come true. I only ask 250 NP! Now 65% concentrated!

Amethyst: Phhht. Mine's 70. Camelot makes the best juice!

Whateva: Camelot doesn't exist anymore.

Amethyst: I know! That's just sad. The Galactic Empire doesn't exist too. D:

_A stranger came to offer Bruno to make his wishes come true. Bruno was hesitant and wary- Weirdos rarely go to their town- but he is really desperate so he took the Apple Juice home…_

Bruno: I do like Apple Juice. Too bad he should sell more flavours. Like Orange.

Me: *rolls eyes*

_That night,7:30 PM, past dinner, he was really desperate and stupid so he drank the Apple Juice…_

Bruno: *wipes his mouth with his sleeve* It IS 65% concentrated!

Echo: We don't care how it's concentrated! We just want the chapter!

_The next morning, he found himself having 8-pack abs and ripper muscles and biceps. He discovered that the Apple Juice did do make the wishes come true. But the change didn't go unnoticed…_

Edward: *obviously jealous of his 8-pack abs* You're looking unusual and strange, son.

Bella: He looks wonderful! *thinks to self* Oh the abs. Those 8-pack abs. Yum. *stop*

_Bruno told everything about the Apple Juice and the wishes it had granted. But the lame and boring Edward wouldn't believe in such easy and good luck and fortune. I wonder how he eats Fortune Cookies…_

Edward: Problems cannot be solved overnight from strangers!

Bella: Yes! Stranger Danger!

Edward: Success is earned through hard work, pride and loyalty!

_Unfortunately or Fortunately, he had bigger things to worry about than his jealousy over Bruno's sudden 8-pack. For loads of years, his family business has been becoming suckish and suckish more every after year, and their falling finance is the only thing that constantly worries him (the other being his wife hitting on other men in the city). Despite his desire to keep supporting his family and to be the richest man in the world (As if.), their business is just… so…. Suckish…_

Edward: *writing notes* Note: Must buy Barbells. *walks outside and walks home*

_Consumed with worry, Edward was walking home carrying barbells when he heard a voice…_

Mr Krawley: You look like you need to relax, sir. Perhaps I can chillax you. *shows the elixir* This Apple Juice will wash away all Boo-hoo-hoos and give you all your wishes. Now 65% concentrated!

_Edward then immediately realized that the Apple Juice was the one Bruno drank, but despite his previous lame, old misgivings, he wanted to get all rich and famous. Weighed down with desperate anxiety, he just took the bottle home and drank it…_

Edward: It IS 65% concentrated!

Me: NOBODY CARES HOW IT'S CONCENTRATED!

_Over the next few days, Edward was joyful his son was speaking the truth. Just a TEENY TINY drop of the Apple Juice, all his poorness poofed into air. He found himself in a famous business again, making good deals every time, and free of debt…_

Edward: *shakes his hand with a Blue Lenny*

Blue Lenny: BUZZER!

Edward: *gets buzzered* OW!

_Word spread on what happened to the family. Edward and Bruno were the stars, always changing the subject to the story on what happened to them in every conversation. Even Reginald, who had taken it to be the smartest man in the world (As if.), didn't hesitate to back up and support his father and brother…_

People: *lining up to Mr Krawley*

Mr Krawley: Line up for Mr Krawley's famous Apple Juice! Now 70% concentrated, same great taste!

_Soon the entire town was dying to get the Apple Juice bottles (Since they didn't know Carton boxes.). Every father, mother, son and daughter lined up in the streets, cuz there's only few who don't "Long for anything in this world"…_

Reginald: *reading a book*

Sophie: *playing with her Plushies*

_Only the innocent, those with no absolute care in this world, didn't and didn't even wanted or wished to drink the Apple Juice, and Man, that was a teeny, weeny pee wee sized of them…_

Sophie: Reggie, come play with me!

Reginald: Hang on sister. Just wait until I finish the book.

Sophie: *smugly* And when's that?

Reginald: Honestly, I do not know.

Sophie: Just finish the damit book!

Reginald: I will in a second or two!

Me: Wow, it's surprising to see how they talk in the old days.

Amethyst: Mmhmm. *eats popcorn*

_The rest of the Townspeople drank the Apple Juice in Earnest, Greedily and Stupidly believing that all their wishes would be fulfilled overnight…_

A Boy Wocky, A Girl Acara and an Old Blumaroo Man: *drinking the potion*

_And at first, it seemed all those millions of dreams have become true…_

Wocky: *turns into a Tall Boy* Yay! Who's shorty now, Bullies?

Bullies: *run away*

Acara: *grows beautiful again* I'm more pretty than any girl celebrity!

Echo: No you don't. Honestly, you actually look more uglier.

Acara: D:

Blumaroo: *grows young again* I'm Young and Handsome again!

Me: For some reason, or is this a coincidence but, your hair looks like Darren Criss's. No offence, dude, no offence.

_To be continued…_

***non-sarcasm* Sorry if that chapter wasn't good. Hey! Stories have to start somewhere and work their way to the end!**


	2. Chapter 2, Mobs

Chapter 2

Me: Where was I?

Amethyst: To be continued. Echo and Whateva are doing their part time jobs. They should be coming home in *looks at watch* 30 minutes I guess? I just got to your NeoHome after getting a morning session at the Brightvale Harvard. Also, I met lots of authors on the way. Like Gilly Jill.

Me: Well I'm gonna have to run this chapter with no Costume Designer and Prop Organizer. Just a Special FX Organizer.

Amethyst: But ToW has lots of Special effects. Like Sophie's spells and so on.

Me: You do have a point. LET'S START! *drinks a Latte (or Flat White in some countries)*

_As the days passed, however, the potions began to reveal the DARK side of them. And by that I meant stuff like Morgana would do, she'd like use the Apple Juice to mutate Camelot. Shiz, that's ugly-_

Gilly: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Whateva and Echo: We're back!

Amethyst: Shhh! He's telling a story!

Whateva and Echo: *do their jobs and help me MAKEZ DA MOVIE!*

_Edward went all overprotective to his lame-o money and is now suspicious of everybody of stealing his money…_

Random Nimmo: Hi! I'm Bob!

Edward: *kills him by shooting a gun* YOU'LL NEVER STEAL MY MONEY!

_Bruno's strength continued to grow until he was no longer handsome. He was now an ugly grody Gelert that's super strong. It's like the Ugly Duckling but Bruno (the Duckling) was handsome and then grew ugly…_

Bruno: *wolf howl*

Gilly: Twilight reference? Really? You know what, I think they portrayed Curse of Maraqua on Pirates of the Carribean, This on Twilight or Rocky Horror Picture Show, Hannah and the Ice Caves on Dora the Explorer and TFR on Percy Jackson.

_Reginald grew too nerdy and the Townspeople got too tricked to talk with him, leaving him taking refuge in his home library…_

Reginald: *watching Cube* Of course! *writes something on a blackboard that are nerdy stuff* The fourth dimension! Prime numbers! Prime Powers! Oh joy!

Everybody: o_O

_Their fellow Townspeople were going in a change too. They found their Greed and "Ambitions" taking on Horrible, Suckish forms, turning them to forms you'll never want to see in your life. The ecstatic joy in Neovia is vanished quickly than you can say "Taxi"…_

Wocky: I'm too tall!

Acara: My lips are too big!

Blumaroo: *crying because he's a baby now*

_At first, they wanted the stranger to be decapitated, wanting to know what's wrong with the Apple Juice and if it's really 70% concentrated, but he poofed like he never existed…_

Mayor Lewbert (Actually Thumburt. Just want to make an iCarly reference.): ANGRY MOB!

Everybody: *angry mob*

Echo: Awww. They get to angry mob! D:

Me: Which one's better, your chainsaw or an angry mob?

Echo: My chainsaw.

Me: That's what I thought.

_Desperate to find someone to blame because of the fun of it and the town's love for violence and war and profanity, they turned on Edward and his family, claiming that it was the family's fault for advertising the Apple Juice…_

Ruki: *throws his TV at Edward's house window* That's what you get for killing Bob (The Nimmo)! He was just a poor man with an intellectual problem! DISCRIMINATION! SHAME ON JOO!

_The family found themselves subjected to vain and hatred and life jail sentences. Even those they called their friends turned against them (including Lily). Stricken with grief and guilt, they took refuge in their NeoHome…_

Ruki: *throws a cabinet*

Bruno: *throws the cabinet back*

Ruki: *dies*

Bella and Edward: Our baby Reginald!

Bruno: What about me?

Sophie: AND ME!

Bella: We love you two too.

Sophie: *sleeps again*

_Seeing that Sophie was the only one unaffected by the angry mob, Bruno told Reginald to take Sophie to a safe part in the Woods until the mania has passed…_

Reginald: Wake up Sophie! We're escaping from home!

Sophie: *wakes up and goes with Reginald* Will we be safe, Reggie!

Reginald: We will… Probably…

_Bruno then created a distraction for Sophie and Reginald. Sophie and Reginald safely slipped to the darkness of the Woods…_

Bruno: Hey you! *points to a Bruce* You're an idiot! Catch me if you can! *runs away*

Angry Mob: *chases him*

Reginald and Sophie: *running away*

_Sophie and Reginald wandered into the labyrinth-like woods, hostile to the residents of Neovia. At every twist, turn, loop, Tree branches seemed to reach out for them and rocks were trying to trip them over to make them look stupid, trapping them in a maze of gloomy nature and darkness…_

Tomos v.E: If you could see the darkness in my soul-

Echo: Yeah, yeah, darkness and shoot.

Sophie and Reginald: *stop*

_Then help came for them from a very unexpected direction…_

Ilere: Hello, young neopets.

Me: That doesn't creep me out. More scarier.

Ilere: HELLO YOUNG NEOPETS!

Everybody: D:

Me: Too creepy, too creepy.

_The spooky, mysterious earth Faerie Ilere, a lady from non-scary ghost stories told to each other just for the fun of it, appeared before them. Yet like loads of stinkin' legends that will make Jacques v.E say "Sacre Bleu!", she was not quite the creepy Poison-Ivy style phantom the children imagined when they whispered fake ghost stories about her in hushed voices in the night…_

Reginald: Don't go with her, Sophie. She's a witch.

Ilere: C'mon Reggie! There's no refuge for her! Don't be a wimp and learn to let go! Let all that emotion flow! She's always with you!

Whateva: Philosophy sure makes my brain hurt.

Me: I never knew Ilere could be such a hippy sometimes.

Sophie: *lets go of Reginald's hand* It's alright, Reggie. I feel safe with her. *hugs him one last time* *goes with Ilere*

Ilere and Sophie: *walking to her home*

Reginald: *crying as he's walking away*

_Though unwilling to let go of his sister and let her go with Ilere, Reginald relented, because he believed there was no other way. That's what he gets for trying to be the smartest man in the world. He watched sadly as Sophie left with Ilere, before turning back to help the rest of the family kick some butt…_

_To be continued…_

Me: Chapter 2 done and finished! PARTEY!

Whateva: You think we should invite Gilly Jill over?

Me: Well, she is nice and all. *grabs the telephone*

Echo and Amethyst: *working in the kitchen*


	3. Chapter 3, Kougras

**Apologies for the VERY ULTRA SUPER DUPER long wait. I'm very busy this week!**

Chapter 3

SHORT EXTRA

*us having dinner*

Meneses: This is good hamburgers. Who cooked it?

Amethyst: *puts hand up*

Meneses: Gimme the recipe.

Amethyst: *gives Meneses the recipe*

Meneses: I HAVE THE SECRET INGREDIENT! :D

*us eating hamburgers*

Jill (I didn't make it Gilly cuz that might make some people confused… even me.): *eating Curly Fries* THIS IS TO DIE FOR!

*us eating our meal in quietness*

Echo: *eating Apple Pie*

Jill: *dipping her Curly Fries in ketchup and eating it* *takes a bite of her hamburger*

Meneses: *sipping her Ice Cream Soda*

Me: *biting my Hot Dog*

Whateva: *eating a fried chicken wing*

Amethyst: *eating a wrap*

Echo: This is too quiet! GOTTA PUT MAH HEAVY METAL! *plays some Death Metal music or… Maximum the Hormone* *hands in the Rock sign and flipping (or if you prefer Willow Smith, whipping) her hair* WAZZUP FUZZY PIE? HOME SECURITY! WAZZUP FUZZY PIE?

Jill: Nah. It ain't gonna work.

Echo: *stops* Dawwwwwww. D: *eats her pie*

Jill: What's that door over there? *points to a door*

Meneses: The bathroom? *hopes*

Whateva: Bathroom's over there. *points to the door near a knife painting*

Meneses: Thanks! *rushes to the bathroom*

Amethyst: Don't forget to spray! It's one of our customs!

Meneses: *screams* THERE'S A JACK-IN-THE BOX SPRINGY HEAD THINGY IN THE TOILET!

Echo: Sorry! That was just our freak-out mechanism in case next time Hoban and Roxton sneak into Popgum's neohome just to use the bathroom!

Meneses: *comes out*

Amethyst: We have a very long list of jobs. So… Let's say this fanfic is sort of a movie.

Me- Director, Accountant, Production Designer, Illustrator, Buyer, Propmaker, Head Carpenter, Greenswoman, Special Effects Assistant 2, Hairdresser, Cutter/Fitter, Camera Operator, Boom Operator, Key Grip, Lighting Technician, Location Production Assistant, Film Editor, Visual Effects Creative Director, System Administrator, Composer.

Whateva- Producer, Accountant, Production Designer, Art Director, Lead Girl, Propmaker, Construction Coordinator, Key Scenic Artist, Special Effects assistant, Make-up Artist, Costume Designer, Camera Operator, Utility Sound Technician, Best Girl, Lighting Technician, Location Scout, Colourist, Compositor, System Administrator, Sound Editor.

Amethyst- Casting Director, Insurance Broker, Production Designer, Set Designer, Set Dresser, Props Master, Construction Coordinator, Greenswoman, Special Effects Supervisor, Make-up Artist, Key costumer, Cinematographer, Production Sound Mixer, Dolly Grip, Best Girl (Electrical), Location Scout, Negative Cutter, Matte Painter, System Administrator, Foley Artist.

Echo- Stunt Coordinator, Legal Counsel, Production Designer, Assistant Art Director, Set Decorator, Weapons Master, Construction Coordinator, Key Scenic Artist, Special Effects Assistant 3, Hairdresser, Art Finisher, Director of Photography, Utility Sound Technician, Grip, Gaffer, Location Manager, Telecine Colourist, Visual Effects Supervisor, System Administrator, Music Supervisor.

Jill and Meneses: *jaw drop* D:

Amethyst: Pretty amazing right?

Me: LEZZSTART!

_Meanwhile in the The Killers-themed Neovia, The Townspeople's mood swings are as high as the trashcan next door (You have to see it to believe it!). In their sissy little heights, they attempted to get past Bruno but he was too tall (He's 6' 1'', they're 2' 8'') and he could squash them with his foot…_

Bruno: *squashing them with his foot*

*guts everywhere*

Echo: *laughing at the tremendous amount of gore*

Jill: Gross. *gags*

Meneses: That's… Just… So… D:

Pink Kacheek: IT'S KING KONG! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! *runs away*

Mutant Xweetok: But that's Bruno!

Electric Yurble: *screams and points to King Kong*

King Kong: *destroys a house* *grabs a McDonald's and shakes the food out of it and into his mouth*

Angry Mob: *scream and chase after Bruno*

Christmas Zafara: IT'S GODZILLA!

Godzilla: *breathes fire at a Green Ruki*

Ruki: *dies*

Purple Grundo: THIS IS ALL THE CULLEN FAMILY'S FAULT!

Relic Moehog: LET'S GET 'IM! *chases after Bruno*

Edward: OUR CHILDREN ARE GONNA DIE! THEY'RE GONNA FRIGGIN DIE!

Bella: MY MASCARA IS NOW ALL UGLY!

Note: In that panel, it actually looks like Bella's mascara is falling down. XD

Edward: That's what you get for not buying waterproof ones! *slaps her*

Bella: *flips him off*

Edward: D:

_Reginald returned just in time to see his brother get chased by hyperactive maniacs but all he could do is watch helplessly and sit in the bushes and play with his Rubix Cube as they flew on broomsticks-_

Echo: Harry Potter? Seriously?

Me: What? I like the movies!

_-to the Forbidden Forest. He waited for 5 hours for the townspeople to be gone and then made his way back to their un-classy house…_

Reginald: STEALTH MODE.

*Mission Impossible music playing*

Reginald: *just runs to his house*

Jill: Seriously, that's stealth mode?

Reginald: Uh-huh! *closes the door*

_Quickly, he found his parents at their dumb old house…_

Reginald: C'MON! LET'S GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!

Edward: To where?

Reginald: … I have no idea but let's get out of here!

Reginald, Edward and Bella: *run outside*

_Reginald and co. went to this creepy old mansion known as Meepit Oaks Sanitarium for the Mentally Disturbed. As a pee wee little baby, he's been there to play Hide 'n' Seek, Read some Books in peace or just hang out with some crazy maniacs…_

Bella: This looks like the Forbidden Forest from Harry Potter-

Edward: NOBODY CARES ABOUT HARRY POTTER!

Ron Weasley: *jumps out of a bush* EXPELLIARMUS! *uses his wand* *evil laugh* *runs off*

_After losing Bruno Cullen in the Woods, the Townspeople returned to Neovia to look for Edward and Reginald and run off with Bella…_

Edward and Bella: *having a tea party*

Reginald: RETREAT! RETREAT!

Edward: Not now Reggie mah boy! We're having tea!

Reginald: But Godzilla and King Kong is out there!

Bella: Who cares about the overly-sized Gorilla and the Fire-breathing Lizard?

Reginald: BUT HE'S ONLY 500 METRES AWAY!

_Unable to discover about the Cullen Family's whereabouts, the Neovians turned against each other because they lost their marbles and had a sudden urge for Violence and Gore and War…_

Starry Cybunny: *kicks a Hissi at the Gut*

Hissi: *shoots half of Neovia's population with a gun*

Echo: D: Now THAT'S what I call a Death Count.

_The Chaos and Stupidity and Idioticism continued and Neovians began to fight everyone. Teh situation might have reached to the max (which is on according to this thermometer, is SUPER DUPER GALOOPER angry Echo), but at the last moment, the time when there is only 1% left of sanity, Mayor Lewbert stopped the fight…_

Lewbert: STOP!

Everybody: *stop*

*silence*

Everybody: *fight*

Lewbert: STOP BEING STUPID AND PAINTING THE WORLD RED AND SPREAD PEACE!

*silence*

White Bori: AWKWARD.

Lewbert: *opens a piece of paper and reads from it* NEOVIA! WE MUST BE CALM AND PATIENT AND DO STUFF LIKE THEY DID IN THE VICTORIAN TIMES! THE BLAMNATION AND GUILT HAS PASSED! THERE WILL BE AN OPPORTUNITY TO GET THIS CITY RIGHT BACK AND PUMPING! FOR NOW, WE MUST WORK TOGETHER AS A STATE AND LEARN TO CO-OPERATE WITH EACH OTHER TO BE ABLE TO FIX OUR CURRENT PROBLEM AND OUR OWN PERSONAL PROBLEMS!

Really fat fat fat Kougra: That means I can get my belly trimmed and get 8-packs, right?

Lewbert: *sigh* Yes. We will.

Everybody: YAY!

Lewbert: WE HAVE BEEN CURSED WITH MAGIC AND SORCERY AND WITCHCRAFT! FIGHT MAGIC WITH MAGIC! WE SHALL SUMMON THE FREAKISHLY AWESOME-AS SPIRIT OF SLUMBER! HE HAUNTS OUR COUNTRY OF THE HAUNTED WOODS!

_Desperate for guidance, the citizens followed Mayor Lewbert's instructions…_

Lewbert: And now we meditate!

Everybody: *meditating* *doing yoga*

Lewbert: You shall feel spiritual enlightenment! To do that, you will need to meditate! To do that, you need to… I dunno.

Everybody: *doing that*

_After meditating, they finally summoned the Spirit of Slumber successfully…_

Whateva: *opens the fog machine*

_The Spirit of Slumber appeared and instantly realized the suckish, suckish problem (and he did that because he's the smartest man in Neopia and got dissed by Reginald). He told the Citizens and Lewbert he could fix the problem, but that would cost a terrible, TERRIBLE price…_

Spirit of Slumber: *wearing a leather jacket, denim pants, leather boots, spiked hair, Harvey-Davidson Motorcycle and a spiked choker* 'Sup citizens of even more suckish than Roo Island Neovia.

Everybody: *jaw drop*

Spirit of Slumber: Hey! People will need to get modernized soon!

_Nevertheless, Mayor Lewbert accepted the conditions and understood the Terms and Rules and Ettiquette for Spirit of Slumber's Biker Club (because Mayor Lewbert is an utterly idiotic dork and filled with stupidity and wants be young again. Even when he's only 27.). The curse was lifted…_

Spirit of Slumber: Your Mayor has agreed to the conditions and is now part of my Biker Club!

Mayor Lewbert: *now wearing Biker clothes and riding on a mini-motorcycle*

Jill, Meneses, Me, Whateva, Amethyst and Echo: *bursting out laughing because of how stupid and idiotic Lewbert is*

Spirit of Slumber: So I now lift my Court Hammer of Justice and smash it on this plate so I can grant your wish! *smashes his court hammer on a plate*

Spirit of Slumber: *rides off*

Mayor Lewbert: *scoots off (but he'll come back!)*

Spirit of Slumber: *smirks* *evil laugh* *chokes*

Amethyst: Who should we call?

Echo: HEIMLICH MAN! *calls Armin v.E*

Armin v.E: C'mon Echo! Does people choke this often? I WAS IN LAW SCHOOL! SERIOUSLY!

Echo: Wait, you go to law school?

Armin v.E: Shadow didn't have a lawyer so I went to Law School to be her lawyer.

Echo: BUT I GOT HER ONE LAST YEAR!

Armin v.E: She dumped the lawyer because it kept on picking its nose.

Whateva: A patient falling in love with their lawyer?

Armin v.E: *sigh* I know, weird. *heimlichs SoS*

PE: But indeed it was a TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE PRICE. The End!

Gilly: *snoring*

PE: *shakes her but she wouldn't wake up*

Me: *shoots my water gun on her*

Gilly: *wakes up* WHAT? Oh yeah! That's a very very fascinating story!

PE: As are most legends-

Meneses: That are not true.

PE: Sad, but true. Now off to bed with you Gillian! It's getting late! In fact, it's only 7:30 PM. *drinks some wine* Ah, Shiraz. Love it.

_The next morning, when the first beams of sunlight and rainbows appeared through the thick canopy of tree branches and tree houses, Gilly thanked the PE for his Hot Chocolate and set off once more to the deep Forbidden Forest…_

Me: Yes! There will be a Halloween Chapter! Thanks Whateva, for your help. I shall now continue reading Dark Fall by ATGS. Is it really spooky?

Whateva: Pretty much. *shivers*

Me: See you next time readers!


	4. Chapter 4, Multilinguality

**NOTE: Next week I won't be able to update at Wednesday (or Tuesday if your in America or something.)- Friday (or Thursday. Same reason above) cuz I'm going to a School Camp (Did I ever mention Altador sometimes spoils us?) by this coach thing and yeah… It's gonna be long. And I won't update in a day because I'm very lazy but a fast typer. So…. The reason's there! Hasta La Vista!**

**Oh and, I don't know if this is a meme or something but from now on, my stories will have plenty of sentence changing.**

**EXAMPLE**

**Tomos v.E: *trying to say the Sky is so dull and perfect* The Sky-**

**Random Dude: *singing* Is the limit! Limit! Limit! Now you take me up up up! Uuuuupppppp up up!**

**Echo: SHUT UP! *frying pan whack***

Chapter 4

Me: It's a new day! *bites on Raisin Toast* How could anything go wrong?

*Fireball destroys the house next door* *Fire truck sirens*

Echo: *yawn* Awwww. I was in a dream I was Queen of Chainsaws. D: *drinks some coffee* Ah… A chainsaw army with rifles. :D *grabs some action figures and makes a war scene* *making Sound FX*

Whateva: *eats a croissant* I wanna learn how to speak French. *grabs a English-to-French book*

Jacques v.E: Oui! Enfin! Quelqu'un! *jumps around in joy*

Amethyst: *eats some bacon and eggs* How I wish Morgana was my next door neighbor…

Echo: We're still in pajamas. *wearing Panda pajamas*

Me: Who cares? We just film in the house! Of course it's okay to wear PJ'S!

*awkward silence* *crickets chirp*

Me: You have a point.

Us: *snap our fingers and in clothes*

Echo: *wearing a Black T-shirt that says "Rifles are fun", Jeans and cleats for some reason. Something about kicking Hoban with them.* *happily putting war paint on her cheeks* *flips her hair for a messy look* *puts streamers on her hair* WOOT WOOT!

Whateva: *wearing a plain white t-shirt with a pink sparkly tank top over it, Black leggings and Purple flat shoes* *sprays some Glitter on her hair and makes it look like Bridgette's from TDI*

Amethyst: *wearing a Darth Vader T-shirt, grey leggings and a skirt with Merlin Camelot Colours (including the emblem!)* *hair tied looks like Morgana's* I WHIP MA HAIR BACK N FORTH!

Me: *wearing a Gray Tank top, Denim jacket, jeans and black boots* *hair with Green, Blue, Purple and Pink streaks* *robot dance*

Echo: What songs do you like?

Me: What about it?

Echo: Just asking.

Me: Okaaaaaaay….. Every Teardrop is a Waterfall by Coldplay, Any Beatles song, Someone like You by Adele, What The Hell and Smile by Avril Lavigne, Walk by Foo Fighters, Always by Erasure, Fluorescent Adolescent by Arctic Monkeys, Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and a bunch more that I can't think of.

Whateva: Did you hear? Amy Winehouse died.

Us: *nod*

Me: I like Rehab.

Us: *singing Rehab (Glee version at start)*ALTAAADOR. ALTAAAAAAADOR. ALTAAAAAAAAAAAAAADOOOOOOOOR…

Whateva: They tried to make me go to rehab but I said!-

Us: No! No! No!

Echo: Yes I've been black and when I'll come back you'll!-

Us: Know! Know! Know!

Amethyst: I ain't got the time! And if my daddy thinks I'm fine!

Me: He tried to make to make me go to Rehab but I won't!-

Us: Go! Go! Go! *stop*

Amethyst: Heard about Norway?

Us: *nod*

Me: How many islands of Krawk Island have you found? I only found 25.h

_Gilly is just walking in the Haunted Woods…_

Gilly: I wonder where that goes to! *goes through there and sees a McDonald's Drive-thru* Cool! *drives her taxi*

Speaker: Welcome to McDonald's Haunted Woods Branch! How may I help you?

Gilly: Gimme a Hash Brown with ketchup, a Soft Serve cup, A Double Cheeseburger, Chicken McDippers, French Fries and an Orange Juice.

Speaker: Are you married?

Gilly: I'm an 8 years old tomboy. I'M AN 8 YEARS OLD TOMBOY! *moves on*

Lady: Here you go! *gives her stuff* Not to mention, you get a free dynamite! *gives her dynamite* *cackles* They'll never know I blew up the National Neopian!

Random Dude: *singing* Like it's Dynamite!

Echo: SHUT UP!

Gilly: *gets the dynamite* *throws it away*

*big mushroom cloud explosion a kilometer away*

Echo: EXPLOSION! :D

Everybody: D: *gasp* Who did that?

Old Aisha: IMMMMM DYINNNNNGGGG!

*hospital sirens*

Gilly: O_O *drives away**turns on Walk by Foo Fighters* I'M LEARNING TO WALK AGAIN!

*police chasing Gilly*

Gilly: I BELIEVE I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! *grabs a gun and shoots 3 policemen* WHERE DO I BEGIIIIIIIN? *presses a button on her car and car turns into a Monster Truck and Fire coming out of the end (called Nitro something.)* I'M LEARNING TO TALK AGAIN! *shoots a spitball at a policeman's eye* I BELIEVE I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH! WHERE DO I BEGIIIIIIIIN? *runs over the last policeman* *parks the Monster Taxi back at the Woods* I wonder what lies _that_ way. *goes to the left* *pushes a branch*

Branch: *whacks her*

Gilly: SCREW TNT FOR MAKING BRANCHES THAT WHACK JOO! *squeezes through and finds Neovia* *picks some ash* So _this_ must be Neovia.

*Tumbleweed and hollow wind blows*

*Saloon Door swings*

Gilly: Well, it's really boring around here. No Tourist Attractions, no playgrounds, no nothing. It's really drab. I mean this place really sucks. SO I MUST MAKE A SANDCASTLE! *makes a Sandcastle with the ash* *picks up a locket* Well Hello there.

Locket: Hello! :D

Gilly: D: It's a talking locket! *examines it* Hmmm. This looks like a coffin. *opens it and sees an 8-year-old Reggie* Oh, who's this little cutie? :D

Jordie: She dumped me! D:

Gilly: When we didn't even started yet.

Amethyst: Jordie, just go back to your room and play with your action figures and forget about this madness.

Jordie: *sniffles* *goes back to room anyway* LOVE HURTS!

Whateva: He's too young for a relationship. Some people say that kids are more emotional than adults.

Me: THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'M MATURE! AND A KID! In fact, everyone is. Everyone has to have a mother in order to live.

Amethyst: She has a point.

_Anyway…_

Gilly: Well, to find answers about this coffin-locket. I'm going to do what most Nancy Drew does. Ask! *pretending like Nancy Drew*

Nancy Drew: IMPOSTER! D: *angry*

Whateva: *puts Duct tape around her mouth, ties her onto a chair with rope and puts her in a closet* *dusts hands*

Nancy Drew: MMMMMMMM! (Translation: Screw you people! D

Gilly: *ditches her taxi and grabs a motorcycle anyway*

_In the Deserted Fairground…_

*spooky carnival music playing*

Gilly: *talks to a blue Aisha* Excuse me mam-

Lyanka (Blue Aisha): *speaks with a Western Accent, or like Priscilla's accent if you've watched Rango* Oh hi there! Wanna play a game of Cork Gun Gallery?

Gilly: No mam. I need to know about this locket.

Lyanka: I'll tell you if you play a game of Cork Gun Gallery.

Gilly: No mam. I repeat, no mam.

Lyanka: I INSIST!

Gilly: LOOK LYANKA! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID GAME! I DON'T EVEN GET PRIZES, YOU BIG FAT LYING SCAMMER! I JUST NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS COFFIN LOCKET!

Lyanka: D: *voice small* Care to play a game of Cork Gun Gallery and then I tell you…? *cheesy grin*

Gilly: *sigh* Oh brother. *roll eyes and facepalms*

Lyanka: :D *hands her a Cork Gun*

Gilly: *shoots at random directions* *stops* Now can I have my answers NOW?

Lyanka: Hand me the locket, will ya?

Gilly: *passes her the locket*

Lyanka: Well, what a pretty little trinket. I haven't seen anything like this in what, 15 years?

Gilly: I know this is really, really weird but-

Random Dude: *singing the Climb* There's a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it!

Echo: SHADDAP! *frying pan whack*

Gilly: -do you know anything about the owner or anything? So I can finally get my Help People badge? *shows her Girls Scout ribbon and the Help People Badge only missing*

Everybody: o_O

Me: Not to mention, Gilly's a Girl Scout too. And she gets to sell cookies! :D

Lyanka: I don't know. They used to make those in the Olden days and sell them like they were celebrities. But these days? They're treated as suckish rubbish. Sucking even more than Hoban.

Hoban: See? I GET RESPECT!

Hoban-Hating Fangirls (any fangirls.): GET 'IM GIRLS! *angry mob*

Hoban: *gets chased out of the story*

Gilly: *asks Leroy*

Leroy: *Mater from Cars accent* I dunno, but I like eating this ice cream! *licks Wasabi*

Gilly: *asks Bagatelle person*

Bagatelle Person: No but, wanna play a game of Bagatelle?

Gilly: I HAD ENOUGH OF LYANKA (reference to Just Another Stupid Adventure)! *asks Sidney*

Sidney: Nooooooo. Iiiiiii doooooooo noooot. Do you want to play-

Gilly: *knocks him out and marches to near a bunch of trees*Well it's obvious these idiots won't answer my questions. But if there IS someone that can help me, then they'll have to be deeper in the woods. *marches to the woods* Ha! I'll find help in a jiffy!

_At 7:30 Pm…._

Gilly: *pushes through a branch* *twigs, little leaves and mud splashes all over her* Ok. Maybe not. *brushes of the mess off her* *looks to the Shack* Well, looks like I'm the luckiest Usul today.

Garin: No you're not! I am! I updated my ship for free!

Echo: Said the Racist Squirrel-Bunny.

Garin: THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Amethyst: ROSETTA!

Rosetta: *puts Garin in a headlock* You're comin' with me Mr. One prisoner, A bunch of awesome people, One way in, no way out. (SPooF of what Rhino dude said at Kung Fu Panda) *throws him into a cell* Supper, buddy. *gives him stale bread and hard meat* *triple locks the cell door* *sits on a chair, reads a comic book and sips lemonade*

Gilly: *hops on the logs and reaches the veranda* *knocks on the door* Hello? Anybody home?

Sophie: *picks up her Meowclops's litter box and cleans it out* *puts a codestone in her pot* *dips feather with ink and writes in her notebook* *silent treatment*

Tomos v.E: I wanna date that girl. It looks like she loves darkness.

Will: She doesn't. Let's go back to the cafeteria. *takes Tomos v.E to the Cafeteria*

Gilly: *opens the door* Ummm… Hello? I'm Gilly. First name, Gillian. I was wondering if I could ask some questions.

Sophie: *silent treatment*

Gilly: Oh, you don't speak English… Umm…Bonjour, je suis Gilly. Prénom, Gillian. Je me demandais si je pouvais poser quelques questions.

Sophie : *silent treatment*

Gilly : Uhhhhh…. Echo! I need help here!

Echo: Try German!

Gilly: Hallo, ich bin Gilly. Vorname, Gillian. Ich frage mich, ob ich ein paar Fragen könnte man fragen.

Sophie: *silent treatment*

Gilly: I think she speaks somewhere far away from Europe.

Me: Try speaking Filipino.

Gilly: Magandang Gabi po, ako si Gilly. Unang Pangalan ko po ay Gillian. Hindi ko po alam kung kanino po ito. Alam nyo ba po?

Sophie: *thinking* The girl knows how to speak multiple languages? Maybe I should go to Girls Scout again. *writes*

Whateva: Spanish?

Gilly: Hola, soy Gilly. Nombre, Gillian. Me preguntaba si podría hacerle algunas preguntas.

Sophie: *silent treatment*

Amethyst: Try a different accent! Do a Commonwealth one.

Gilly: Nah, that's gonna be the same as normal.

Amethyst: Try Italian.

Gilly: *speaks Italian* Nah, it doesn't work.

_30 languages later…_

Everybody: *panting*

Echo: Who took the last Pepsi?

Whateva: *about to sip it*

Echo: *slow mo* *jumps* ! *catches it and drinks it* Yay!

Whateva: Nooo!

Me: There's always Sprite.

Whateva: Sprite sucks!

Me: Want mine? It's Coke thouugh.

Whateva: *grabs it and drinks it*

Amethyst: New episode of Merlin sooooon! :D *crosses off a day at our calendar*

Us: *have a sugar hangover*

Gilly: *about to speak Brazilian*-

Sophie: Shut up! Ok! What do you want?

Whateva: *whispers to Echo* Man, she's deaf. D-E-A-F.

Echo: *whispers back* I know.

Gilly: Well, there's this Killers-styled town and… I think you might know something about it.

Sophie: *stops* *gets suspicious of Gilly* *continues stirring her potion* There are _lots_ of dorky idiots that tell foolish myths in this country. I sense you're born at Meridell.

Gilly: *whispers to me* How did she know?

Me: *shrugs*

Gilly: *turns to Sophie* Well, Missy. I have this stainless steel locket in my pocket. *pulls it out* And it has a cute Lupe photo in it. :3 *coughs* I think this locket might be a hint.

Sophie: *turns around and snatches it*

Gilly: YOU BROKE THE SCHOOL RULES!

Altador: Gimme a BREAK Gilly! Aren't you cheeky sometimes? C'mon, I'm in a TEA PARTY. I repeat, TEA PARTY. *poofs*

Everybody: o_O

Sophie: *grabs the locket and aims her wand (instead of a drab stick. And to have a Harry Potter ref! :D) at Gilly* Look, Little Miss. When I was 11, I went to Hogwarts and got sorted into Slytherin house. *coughs*

Gilly: Ewwww, cover your mouth.

Sophie: I could've turned you into an ant way before, but I was too nice.

Echo: Doubt that.

Sophie: And you have cute Little blue eyes. :3 *coughs* And get out of here in 3 seconds, unless you want to get squashed by a millenia of feet, then feel free to stay (based on Echo's quote, Stupid Writer's Block!). ONE! TWO!

Everybody: *runs out of the room*

Sophie: *slams the door and double locks the door* There! *goes back to her brew*

Gilly: *pouts*

Amethyst: *turns off the TV* Weather forcast predicts rain tonight.

Everbody: *moans*

Whateva: NO MOVIE NIGHT! D:

*rain falls*

Gilly: *gets wet* Screw.

Me: Tomos v.E, can you help me describe the rain and weather in a much more emo way?

Echo: How come?

Me: Meh…. It just suits the moment.

Gilly: *walks through the silvery rain, the mucky mud, gloomy fog and the harsh weather* Well, I better get shelter before anything gets worse. AND I HAVE TO KEEP MY LUNCHBOX DRY! *puts her McDonald's holding onto it and hides with her cape*

_1 hour later…_

Amethyst: Is Gilly REALLY a Girls Scout?

Me: **Yes. Yes she is.**

Gilly: *enters the cave with her lantern thingy* *pants* *happy sigh* *bites on her double cheeseburger* *eats a McDipper* *licks her Ice Cream* *stuffs her mouth with fries* *munches on her Hash Brown* *sips some Orange Juice*

*light goes out*

Gilly: OH C'MON! *crushes a rock*

Echo: She's strong! D:

Bruno: …..

**That's all for today folks! Promise, I'll work hard on next chappie! TTFN! *offline***


	5. Chapter 5, Lasers

**SPOILER GALORE! THE ONE AND ONLY SPOILER CHAPTER! THE CHAPTER WITH ULTRA SPOILY GOODNESS! Do not tell anyone or anything about THIS chapter. Only with yourselves. Others will have to find out by themselves (I can imagine that in 4 years). XD Anyways…**

**Mr. Altador's Fantastic Time Trouble Musical**

**Yes, a musical. A bit of SPooFing too. 70's, 80's and plenty more! Dancing at the Train Station… Maybe… Ultra groovy dancing… Maybe… Multilinguality? Yep. Multilinguality. *singing Le Freak***

**Me, Brynn and Nabile: *dancing* FREAK OUT! Le Freak, ce'st chic!**

**Jacques v.E: *dancing too***

**Everybody: o_O**

**Hanso: All that PRESSURE! GOT YA DOWN!**

**Everybody: o_O**

**Bree**

**Yeppers. Set in the future (What, when Brynn is like 24 and Hanso's 24 3/4?). They have a kid named Bree (because when she was first born, Brynn and Hanso forgot to buy food because they were hyperventilating so they took some Brie cheese from their fridge and fed it to Bree. She liked it. But then Brynn altered the name to make it sound more 'modern' and 'feminine' while Hanso thought they should alter it into Brianne so Hanso has a 'tomboy' buddy.). Bree is now then 7 years old (then Jordie's… what? 15?), but the thing is that she had played a game of Hide and Seek with Brynn and Hanso, and she hid very good and they can't find Bree (because she's so agile but didn't know that she can come out now). However, that can lead to a divorce and a fight over custody. Now, Bree is hiding ALL OVER THE WORLD (Wicked for a 7-year-old. I know. Also sneaking up on trains and planes and anything between.) and is up to her to face very many dangers and find her way back home. Suckish summary, I know. **

**Brynn: Yeah, you really suck.**

**Amethyst: ROSETTA!**

**Rosetta: A Brightvale knight? Now THAT's what I call an outlaw! *grabs some handcuffs and cuffs Brynn* You're comin' with me, Missy!**

**Authorkind**

**Yes, this an altered version of my Original Story (Ain't tellin' you!) and is the X-OVER!... 2% Fluffiness ( The org one has SO LOT's, since the main characters is a normal boy, a tomboyish 9-year-old and a know-it-all girl.), more action and DEFINITELY MOAR HUMOR! XD Not to mention, Anthro neopets get to be humanoid (you know, no fur. No paws. Hands, skin, normal hair. But they still keep their important features (so if you're a Kougra, you can keep your tail and ears because that's what makes you look like a Kougra). So… The real world is in danger and Neopia too. Fictional worlds coming into one, which means the earth will be filled with fiction. No apples, just Azzles. Neopia won't believe the 'new' race (Authors) can save the world cuz most people mess around with the plot characters for fun and they think that we're 'immature and filthy and childish and a piece of Hacker-poo', but they don't know OUR EPIC FIGHTING SKILLS AND AUTHOR POWERS THAT CAN SAVE THE WORLD WITH OUR AWESOMENESS! Suckish summary, better inside.**

**Jordie: Can I get my hair blue?**

**Me: It already is.**

**Jordie: Oh. D:**

**Oh and I'm not offending Wii and Nintendo on purpose. Just to have a little crack. SORRY IF I OFFENDED YOU! DON'T TRACK ME DOWN! PLEASE! *hides behind a chair* Ooh, Glee! :D**

**Wolf: GIMME THAT!**

**TFR SPooF 2: Rewind**

**Originally going to be called "TFR SPooF 2: Here we go again". This all starts from the Epilogue. Brynn and Hanso have to go around Neopia to get all artifacts (Including Jelly World! :D), but this time, Timmy has to come with them! Altador continues for his quest for finding the Darkest Faerie statue, but he has to complete Grade Reports (See Lousy Shinguards and Petpet Abuse to know what I'm talking about) and guess what? He ACCIDENTALLY gets to Hogwarts (I know. XD). Xandra, however, isn't in the fest, but however is feeling a bit dark and now has an allergy attack when she comes near Wicked awesome Random people (Ha! She's allergic to Us!). Also, Old Ogrin tries to gget on and win Shenkuu's Got Talent. XD Expect randomness!**

Chapter 5

Whateva: We have guests!

Meneses, Jill and Wolf (Can I call you that, WolfPrincessGirl? Saves typing.): *arrive*

Gilly: So what do I do now?

Me: Well, according to the ToW guide, you push a broken lamppost, a broken mirror, rotten steak and a Lay-Z-Boy around the cave. And when they're in the right position, the COMIC SHALL RESUME!

Echo and Whateva: *still fighting*

Echo: COKE!

Whateva: PEPSI!

Echo: COKE!

Whateva: PEPSI!

Echo: ARRGH!

Whateva: ARRRGH!

Echo and Whateva: AAAARGH!

Amethyst: *sighs* *works on her chappie too* Oh my life. *plays paddleball* I SHALL DEFEAT THE DIRTY BUBBLE (Spongebob ref)!

Gilly: So do I put it here? *pushes it next to her*

Amethyst: Nah. It's pretty obvious. *eats her sandwich*

Gilly: *offended*

Amethyst: *shrugs it off and contines playing paddleball* I'll defeat your record Arthur!

Arthur: No you wouldn't! *angry*

Amethyst and Arthur: *fighting and slapping*

Morgana: Your boyfriend's weird.

Gwen: *sad sigh*

Morgana: Let's go, Merlin will get you some Hot chocolate. *poofs away with Gwen and Arthur*

Amethyst: *stops* o_O Huh?

Bruno: *comes out* Oh em gee, Gilly! You're such a fail! *goes back to his spot* Shoot, my abs are being gone. *plays Wii Fit* *lifts weights* *treadmill*

Man Instructor: Now bend your knees to maintain your Warrior pose.

Bruno: AHHH MY BACK! SCREW YOU MAN INSTRUCTOR! I'm switching to girl!

Man Instructor: And if your assette (much formal way of saying the other word for donkey, just made up) hurts, you are INCREDIBLY RIDICULOUS AND STUPID! BYE!

_Switched to girl…_

Girl Instructor: *bends*

Bruno: NOW THAT'S A BUTT!

Every girl: *shift back uncomfortably*

Bruno: What?

Bella: MY SON HAS TURNED INTO BARNEY!

Me: She meant Barney from How I met your mother.

Jill: What if he turned into the dinosaur? THAT'S Hilarious.

Everybody: *rofl*

_101 moves later…_

Gilly: *panting* OH C'MON!

Me: *stepping on Echo's back because she wanted a massage*

Echo: *lying on a massage table playing PSP and sipping Orange Soda* No, you ain't getting a turn.

Amethyst: *watching Dr. Who* *nods in agreement but mostly because of the anticipation* D: The Anticipation is killing me! What would the Doctor do? (reference to Annoying Orange)

_1,001 moves later…_

Echo: *takes off Whateva's wax strip*

Whateva: OWWW IT HURTZ! NOT LIKE THAT ECHO!

Wolf: *fetches Whateva some water*

Meneses: You want me to get you a new one?

Whateva: No… I don't…

Gilly: GOT IT!

Jill: JOY! :D

Me: ALRIGHT! LEZZGO!

Bruno: Man, I'm tired. *turns off Wii*

*shadow appears*

Gilly: OH MY GOSH IT'S STEVE THE GARBAGE TRUCK MAN!

Echo: No, it's not. He's here.

Steve: *waves from his truck* Hi!

Garin: Said the Swearing Idiot who called me a racist squirrel-bunny.

Echo: YOU LITTLE BASTARD! *chokes him* YOU'LL REGRET IT!

Garin: *looks like Bart getting choked*

_Later…_

Echo: You, fetch me a hamburger.

Garin: *in a Maid's costume* Yes, Madam Echo.

Echo: What did I say with the 'Madam'? *angry eyes*

Garin: Yes Echo. *runs away*

Echo: *sips Sprite*

Gilly: *picks up a rotten hamburger* Oh gross, it smells badder than Hoban's locker!

Everybody: *have a flashback of Hoban's locker (smells like rotten Ham and Cheese sandwiches. *shudder*)* *gags*

Gilly: *drops the hamburger* Blech. *hides behind a rock* OMG is that a Clara Voodoo Doll? :D *grabs a pin and starts poking it*

_In Mystery Island…_

Clara: *drinking her smoothie* OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! Who the heck is poking me? OW!

Roxton: No one, n00b.

Clara: *being a teeny little bit of a know-it-all* Said the Dumbass!

Roxton: *now learns how to stand up for himself* Said the smartass!

Roxton and Clara: *fighting*

Jordie: *paying with a spaceship* NEIL ARMSTRONG LANDS TO THE MOON! :D

Timmy: I thought it was Buzz Aldrin.

Jordie: NO IT ISN'T!

Timmy: YES IT IS!

Jordie and Timmy: *throwing sand at each other*

Amethyst: *blows whistle* DETENTION!

Jordie and Timmy: *get buried in the sand with their heads left up*

_Back at Haunted Woods…_

Bruno: *singsong voice* SUPPERTIME!

Me: He calls it Suppertime? Gosh, he really was born in the Killers-era.

Bruno: I CAN HAZ HAMBURGER! *monkey dance* OOH! OOH! AAH! AAH! RABIEZZZZZ! *mouth foaming*

Amethyst: And I didn't really realize that you made him a crazy random freak from a posh, little ab-y boy. Impressive! *eats a French fry* Impressive!

Bruno: *smells it* Oh THAT is so gross! Well, at least it's better than nothing. *points to a mountain of fresh animal guts and grubs and gross stuff*

Whateva: *about to vomit* *pukes at her blarf bucket* Oh the agony!

Echo: *laughing at the tremendous amount of gore* YAY! :D

Amethyst: HOLY GALACTIC EMPIRE IN A PLACE FAR FAR AWAY! *covers her eyes*

Echo: *stares at the guts* *about to vomit* I need to go to the blarfket (portmanteau of blarf and bucket). *grabs one of Whateva's spare buckets* *throws up* *nosebleed expression*

Amethyst: This ain't pretty.

Me: This _ain't_ really pretty.

Whateva: *groaning* Heeeeeeeeelpppppppp meeeeeee frrrrrrrooooooooommmmmmm thheeeeeeeeeeeee tooooooooooo muuuuuuuuuchhhhhhhhhhhh ammmmmmmooounnnnnnnntttttt ooooooffffffff …

Echo: *collapses*

_Throwing-up session finishes…_

Bruno: *bites his moldy burger* *burps* Ground horse meat DOES taste good.

Wolf: *gasps* *protects pet horse* Wait, I have a pet horse?

Me: *shrugs* Suits the moment.

Horse: Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeigh…..

Bruno: *chews it* *drops it* Do I have a sugar hangover? *dizzy*

Jill: No. You don't.

Meneses: Steve! Ready the truck!

Whateva: *pulls out a Barbie doll*

Me: *scream* *hides behind Amethyst*

Whateva: *pulls out pills*

Amethyst: *hide behind Echo*

Whateva: *chuckles* Gets them all the time. *hides them away back in the truck*

Steve: The last of it?

Jill: Probably maybe!

Bruno: *stares at the broken mirror*

Snape: Man, you have your mother's eyes… Screw, they're so beautiful… (SPooF of Snape's dying scene at HP 7 2)

Echo: *knocks him out with frying pan*

Puddles: *tugs Snape* Rosetta! We got a brand new toy to play with!

Rosetta: Yep. *puts him in a cell* You can go back to your cell now. Brynn, no lock-picking tools. Now what did I just say?

Brynn: *gives her the lock-picking tools* No lock-picking tools.

Rosetta: Good Girl. Now stay there! Snape, since you're new, you get to use the old computer.

Puddles and Brynn: IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT FAIR!

Rosetta: *shushes them* You two already had a turn being the new kids already. Let Snape have a turn.

Snape: MAH FB! *logs on to Facebook* *goes to chat with Voldemort* *types* OH EM GEE IT'S SO CREEPY HERE IN NEOPIA! CAN'T WAIT FOR MY PLANE FLIGHT BACK!

Voldemort: *types* OMG! I just got a pet unicorn for my birthday! :D

Everybody: o_O

Brynn: *slices at her cell with sword*

Rosetta: Not so fast! *snatches it*

Amethyst: I've never seen Rosetta such a motherly and responsible figure like this!

Rosetta: *plops herself down on her armchair and feet on her table, drinking soda and leaving it around and comic books everywhere* *burps*

Echo: Spoke too soon.

Amethyst: Yep, spoke too soon.

Bruno: OH EM GEE! WHO IZ THIZ UGLY FACE? AND THE FLAB TUM!

Jill: Duhh… It's you.

Bruno: IT'S SO UGLY! *shuffles back* *trips on a lamppost* *whacks head on Lay-Z-Boy* *lands in a puddle of mud*

Everybody: Oooh….. Ouch.

Bruno: Ugh…. X_X

Whateva: Let's go! I'm hungry.

Gilly: Hey! I can't just leave this tub of old hunk alone! I've caused him so much pain and agony and horror and thrill!

Tomos v.E: Nice Vocabs.

Jill: *pushes Tomos away*

Gilly: Thanks whoeveryouare. *continues talking* AND EVEN HE ATTACKED ME FIRST! *speaking like in an presidential election* You over there! *points at Echo* What would you do if you were Bruno?

Echo: Grab your leg and start killing the heck out of you!

Gilly: …. Well that's not the answer I expected but that can be an answer! What would you do? *points at Amethyst*

Amethyst: Beg for help or call Merlin by his cellphone!

Gilly: SO WE SHALL NOT LEAVE HIM ALONE!

*applause*

Amethyst: *whispers to Me* What kind of Presidential Speech was that?

Me: *whispers back* I had no ideas for it so I just made a stupid one up.

Bruno: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! *shows his claws and doing air punches like a stupid person*

Everyone: *eye twitch*

Bruno: Boo…? *holds his hands up*

Everybody: *run away*

_And so we play a game of Laser Tag…._

Wolf: *jumps into a bush*

Jill: *shoots at him* *misses*

Bruno: *shoots at Jill* *misses*

Jill: *goes through the bushes*

Meneses: *crawling*

Bruno: *shows up* BOO! *shoots her*

Meneses: *yells in pain*

_And eventually, EVENTALLY, Jill managed to get Bruno by the head and Wolf managed to be so close on tagging him by the leg…_

Bruno: *chases us to Sophie's shack*

Everybody: *grab a motorcycle*

Echo: MOTORCYCLE CHASE! *revs engine*

Jill and Whateva: *motorbiking real quick on the canopy of the trees*

Me: WikiHow said that you'll get a less chance of getting shot by a head by doing zigzag!

Amethyst: THAT AIN'T TRUE!

Me and Amethyst: *zigzag anyway*

Meneses: *keeps doing tricks in order to confuse Bruno*

Gilly: *in the lead* *grabs her pistol and shoots at Bruno but misses*

Everybody: *get off motorcycle*

Gilly: *whams the door* LET US IN!

Me: HAVE MERCY ON US!

Echo: *grabs her chainsaw and tries to cut her door but the door is made of indestructible wood so… sucks.* STUPID WOOD! *shoots gun* IT AIN'T WORKING! GET US ALL THE HECK IN!

Meneses: IF YOU DON'T LET US IN WE'LL ROB YOUR HOUSE!

Amethyst: OR DARTH VADER WILL BURN THIS SPOT DOWN! DOWN! DOWN! DOWN!

Whateva: I'LL SEND STEVE AND HIS TRUCK TO UNLEASH IT'S FURIOUS WRATH! *evil laugh*

Jill: I'LL SEND THE BRYNNSO POPULATION TO ATTACK YOU UNTIL YOU DIE!

Wolf: YOU SHALL FEEL MY PAIN! *shows fist*

Echo: Can I try? *punches her fist* Nice ones. :D

Everybody: *slamming and whamming and whacking the door* *grab a tree log*

Whateva: 1! 2! 3! PUSH!

Everybody: *push*

Door: *won't open*

Me: I have an idea!

Jill: What? WE NEED THEM!

Me: We disguise as Christmas Carolers!

Everybody: *look at each other uneasily* *singing a SPooFed version of We Wish you a Merry Christmas* We want you to open the door!

Jill: We want you to open the door!

Amethyst: We want you to open the door!

Everybody: And get us all in!

Me: Good treatment we bring if you let us in!

Whateva: Respect for a day and a cup of good joe!

Echo: Oh bring us some fancy dinner!

Meneses: Oh bring us some fancy dinner!

Wolf: Oh bring us some fancy dinner and a cup of good joe!

Everybody: We won't go until we get some! We won't go until we get in! We won't go until we have some so let us all in! We want you to open the door! We want you to open the door! We want you to open the door and let us all in! *finish*

Sophie: *opens door* WHAT NOW YOU LITTLE TWERPS! I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME BACK AND- *looks up and sees Bruno*

Bruno: *about to claw Me* *stops and looks at Sophie*

Sophie: Brother, you're alive….? This can't be happening. *goes weird because she had a sugar hangover last night*

Bruno: Sophie….?

Sophie: Bruno…..?

Echo: I know, I know it's glad to have a reunion but SERIOUSLY. THIS IS SO CHEESY!


	6. Chapter 6, Return

NOTE: This chapter was made on a Tuesday (South Hemisphere time).

Chapter 6

_At 5:30 p.m…._

Echo: *pacing in the room staring at her Black Swatch* WHERE'S THE PIZZA I ORDERED? *stabs a wall with her knife* Stupid Pizza Hut delivery man…

Gilly: Been there, done that. Takes, what, 2 hours? *watching Tom and Jerry* HA! BEAT THAT TOM! *waving those inflated hammers*

Me: You ordered at 4:00. *sits on a beanbag watching Tom and Jerry* GO JERRY GO!

Wolf: Crud, she's immature.

Me: IMMATURE IS AWESOME! *hops on those balls with handles*

Whateva: She's right. You finished your order at 4:00 sharp, not a minute early, not a second late.

Amethyst: She's right, oh and by the way, did you order Hawaiian?

Echo: No, I got pepperoni. BUT MY EMPTY STOMACH COULD NOT HANDLE THE HUNGRINESS ANYMORE! *crying*

Amethyst: DANG IT!

Whateva: Have some salami. *passes Echo some salami*

Echo: *miserably eating it*

Bruno: *blinking* *l33t* 50ph13…..?

Wolf: *poking his 8-pack abs* Flubby… Too flubby. Ate too much pizza. *sigh* *plays Glee Tap Tap*

Meneses and Jill: *having a sack race*

Meneses: *panting*

Jill: *jumping*

Sophie: Br|_||\|0? *eyes watering*

Bruno: 50ph13? *eyes watering*

Sophie: Br|_| |\|0? *sips water*

Whateva: Oh my GOSH! You gotta be kidding me. *continues eating a packet of barbecue chips* THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG! TOO LONG!

Echo: *still crying* 46th pie this week and it's only Tuesday! *puts it down on a table and takes off her oven mittens* *dusts hands*

Whateva: Why are you making pies?

Echo: To sell them. I'm gonna make like 200 and sell them for 25 dollars or 950 neopoints (if you don't have dollars of course) or 25 dollars and 950 neopoints each. Then I'm gonna split the profits with my trusty calculator and mathematical mind and spend half of the money to charities, and half the money for me. :D *cries again*

Amethyst and Me: *having a staring competition*

Amethyst: *snapping her fingers* GAGJKHJGUDYGFNGYDNFTFRITQIR NOAD WI!

Me: *animal noises* !

_15 minutes later…_

Bruno: 50ph13?

Sophie: Br|_| |\|0?

Gilly: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! SHUT UP YOU TWO!

Amethyst: I win! :D I officially win!

Me: I lost! D: I officially lost!

Amethyst: You lost the bet, so give me 15 bucks!

Me: *sighs* *pulls out a wallet from my jean pocket and hands over 15 dollars to Amethyst*

Amethyst: HA! I can finally get an entrance fee to Merlin Studios! :D

Me: You… You're going to Merlin Studios?

Amethyst: *nods* THANKS TO YOU! Oh and don't worry, I'll buy you a souvenir.

Me: I guess a Camelot cup would be nice… Oh and get me a spare copy of Arthur's sword, would you?

Sophie: BROONIE!

Whateva: Sounds like brownie. *snickers*

Bruno: *eating brownies*

Echo: Spoke too soon, Whateva. *cries again mourning over her hunger*

Sophie: What the heck happened to you at the Night? TELL ME…..

Gilly: Of the Museum? *cheesy smile*

Amethyst: Gilly's like Hanso.

Whateva: I wonder if they're related.

Echo: *trying to get calmed down by Fire, Shadow, Will and Armin v.E*

Will: MAN UP ECHO! MAN UP!

Echo: SHUT UP WILL! SHUT UP!

Shadow: Just stand up slowly, and walk to your corner. Grab your favourite knife, and slowly stab it, and carve your name carefully in the wall.

Echo: *crying*

Armin v.E: *handing an Orange Soda can* Just take your time drinking it Echo. Take your time.

Echo: *drinks her orange soda quickly* *cries some more*

Fire: I'll make you a pizza. Nothing's better than food made from your pets!

Echo: LAST TIME YOU MADE PIZZA YOU BURNT THE DOUGH AND TURNS OUT THE CHEESE WAS EXPIRED AND NOBODY ATE IT! *drinks some more soda*

_Everybody's pets come over…_

Sandy: Now, now, Echo, what can I do to restore your inner peace?

Echo: Get the Pizza driver here!

Sandy: No,no,no, other than that?

Echo: A COOKIE!

Sandy: *gives her a cookie*

Echo: *munches on the cookie* *cries*

Puddles: MAN UP OR I'LL ROB YOUR BANK ACCOUNT!

Echo: NEVER! *aims rifle at Puddles*

Puddles: *hides behind a table*

Rosetta: Don't make me shoot Tommy! D:

Echo: *sobs*

Lahetta: Echo, he'll be here before you know it.

Echo: HE'LL BE HERE IN A MILLENNIUM!

Alivia: You know, you can always eat some crackers.

Echo: Too light. Something heavier. LIKE PIZZA! *sobs*

Dusty: Do you want me to go to ultra crazy fangirl mode? *shifty eyes* It AIN'T pretty.

Echo: *shakes head*

_Lots of willpower later…_

Echo: *sniffling*

Sandy: *softly patting her back* Love, Patience and Tenderness, the number one rule of motherhood. *smiles*

Everybody: o_O

Sophie: *leans to Gilly* Shut up okay? It's not funny, dweeb.

Gilly: I would not! *pouts* LALALALALA! *running around in circles*

Sophie: You won't get your present from Santa if you don't quiet down… I can tell him by e-mail… *cackle*

Gilly: *quiets down*

Bruno: STORY TIME! :D

Everybody: *groan*

Echo: Who wants pie? *smashes one into her face* *offers some spare pies*

Everybody: *gets a pie and smashes them into they're faces* *eating*

_I tried to calm them down with Reggie, but, as they are hopeless dorks, they just chased us because they're like dogs that are chasing cars…_

Random Guitarist: *playing Chasing Cars with a monstrous scene* If I lay here… If I just lay here…

Townspeople: *howling* *running on their legs and arms*

Random Twilight Fan: TEAM JACOB, DORKS!

Mutant Kougra: ARF! ARF! BARK BARK!

Kougra and Bruce: *wrestling and biting each other*

Random Guitarist: Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Jill: AWKWARD.

Wolf: Something tells me they have rabies.

Meneses: Understood.

Bruno and Reginald: *on motorcycles* *turning on their jetpacks on the back of their motorcycles*

Bruno: ACTIVATE THE PIE SLINGER! *presses a button on his motorcycle which drops mini-bombs* *throws poisoned Boomerangs and Shurikens*

Bomb: *detonates* *kills 25 neopets*

Another bomb: *detonates* *kills 25*

50 neopets: *die because they got hit with the boomerangs and the shurikens*

*smoke and fog everywhere*

Bruno and Reginald: *wearing industrial gas masks and ski goggles*

Reginald: AYE AYE CAPTAIN! *salute* *fires pies* *throws cheeseballs on the floor*

*pies raining*

Pink Lupe: *dies*

Bruno: *grabs his Nerf guns* *fires them* Call the air force… CALL THE AIR FORCE!

*Spitfires firing*

Reginald: GROUND ATTACK!

*mini-soldiers coming out with weapons*

_I dashed into the depth of the Woods, whacking myself with spiky branches, thorny shrubs and tripping stupidly over pebbles, trying to be eaten by cannibals who were our next door neighbours…_

Cannibals: *come and chase him* OOH OOOH AHH AHH!

Bruno: *punches and kicks them away*

Everybody: *having a pie fight*

_I managed to lose them by hiding in the cave…_

Orange Nimmo: WHERE IS HE?

Everybody: *shrug*

Red Zafara: HE'S IN ATLANTIS!

Orange Nimmo: ATLANTIS SHALL WE GO!

Amethyst: He… They're gonna find Atlantis.

Whateva: In short they're gonna go find Maraqua.

Everybody: *go try find Atlantis*

_And that teeny tiny cave used to be my old home, filled with priceless paintings and gold toilets and antique furniture…_

Bruno: *sitting in a big red plush chair, eating a pizza slice*

_Until my allowance poofed of course…_

Bruno: *on his laptop, online banking* OH NOEZ! *slams his computer*

_And I couldn't even get a part-time job…_

Blue Uni that works in a grocery: Sorry, we're out of XXL grocery uniforms. Apologies, and you're over-muscular in grotesque form! You need to eat some more you know! And get some body oil! You're hiding your inner beauty! D:

Bruno: Awwww. D: *pouts and walks away*

_I didn't even dare to go back to town, even if they went off to Atlantis, but alas, I believe that Atlantis isn't even real-_

Clara: IT IS YOU JERK! *walks away*

_-. So I figured they'd be there, pitchforks ready, and ready to pierce some random n00b…_

Mayor Lewbert: LEFT! LEFT! LEFT RIGHT LEFT! LEFT! LEFT! LEFT RIGHT LEFT! NUMBER 2906! FETCH ME A LATTE,2 SPOONFULS OF SUGAR-

Sandy: And a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down! The medicine go doooown! The medicine go down! And a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in the most delightful way!

Puddles: *walks her to the cafeteria* Umm… Let's get you some tofu.

Sandy: I don't want to eat tofu.

Amethyst: I'll get Sandy her substitute later.

Whateva: *secretly eating tofu for some reason*

_I stayed in that gross cave, and I didn't see my family members because they don't freaking care about anymore…_

Sophie: *crying* I shouldn't have came for you! You… you lived on bird guts! *stops*

Bruno: *nods sadly* True. What happened to you Soph?

Sophie: It happened like this…

_We ran into Ilere, and she let me in her dingy shack…_

Bruno: Reggie let you with Ilere? THAT'S SUICIDE!

Ilere: Hello young darling. Now I'm going to teach you to break your meat addiction and live as a vegetarian. PEACE!

Young Sophie: But I like meat. D:

Ilere: That's why I'm teaching you to break it.

Echo: You probably didn't, Sophie.

Ilere: Come in, young dear. Come with me to this cute little cabana. :D *points to a cabana with peace symbols and hippie stuff*

Ilere and Young Sophie: *come in*

_Inside, she handed me a magic treasure chest that had anything I needed to survive. Then she poofed like a stupid idiot. Some saviour eh?_

Ilere: Now, now, dear. I know that you think of me as a Sandy, but I practice some magic and witchcraft.

Lightning: LIGHTNING STRIKE Inside is a giant potion book to help you make potions and elixirs and tonics, a giant spellbook that you need to memorize every spell and meaning, a sewn hat, Harry Potter's wand, a big dress, a magic wooden spoon, lots of potion ingredients, your own pot, firewood and of course, your own Meowclops! *gives her all that* I'm afraid I must be gone, late for a dance party. Good bye! *poofs*

Young Sophie: *pauses* What an idiot. *reads the potion book and spell book*

_I returned to Neovia about 5 days later to see if you guys and Reggie and Ma and Pa was still alive, but the whole place was dead silent. I came back weeks and weeks later and still, it was deserted. It's like everybody went to Atlantis, but they didn't of course, because it doesn't exist-_

Clara: IT DOES!

Rosetta: *pushes her into a cell*

_I absolutely had no idea where they went…_

*Western music playing* *tumbleweed rolls* *saloon door open*

Young Sophie: Reminds me of Rango.

_On Halloween night, I went one last time, and there were ghostly figures of townspeople everywhere, not in brutal form…_

Ghosts: *everywhere*

Young Sophie: Hmmm… I like your paint job!

Camouflage Ghost Wocky: *hiss*

Young Sophie: EEK!

_You can imagine how mindscrewed my brain was when I saw them walking around town. Though, obviously something is weird with them…_

Ghost Ogrin who is actually Bob Barkin in Neopets: Step right up to play the PRICE IS RIGHT!

Whateva: Ooh!

Bob Barkin neopets: Get to win a Gold statue of a pie!

Echo: *knocks Bob Barkin neopets out who is guarding the pie*

Whateva: *pushes him down the sewer*

Echo: HELP ME WITH THE PIE!

Echo and Whateva: *lift it and carry it to Echo's desk* *let go*

Ghost Yurble who is actually Howie Mandel in Neopets: DEAL OR NO DEAL!

Amethyst: NO DEAL, IDIOT!

Me: *punches him* *throws him down the sewer with Bob* GRAB THE MILLION DOLLARS!

Amethyst: *grabs the briefcase* LEZZGO!

Us: *run away*

_They ran and played some game shows or their other jobs but not without their usual farting and burping. Their faces were emotionless, imagine them being poker players! And their bodies look like they were just moving-_

Gilly: All bodies move.

Sophie: What about the dead ones then?

Bruno: Sophie, continue.

_-like awesome futuristic holograms. I put my hand through them, and guess what?_

Echo: *in mock scared* **What? What happened?**

Everybody: *laugh*

_They were holograms. I know you guys think of ghosts, but they were HOLOGRAMS. I stayed up late all night, despite the fact Mom says to go to bed at 9:00, mixing potions and spraying this and spritzing that trying to find a cure…_

Young Sophie: IT'S GAME TIME. *puts a lab coat and lab goggles*

*Final Countdown by Europe*

Young Sophie:*reading her potion book* Recipe for Healing Juice. 3 litres freshly squeezed Orange juice.

Meowclops named Hermes(and is the pet of Sophie and is immortal, hence the name Hermes, often called Herm): *swaps the oranges around with lemons*

Young Sophie: *grabs the lemons and squeezes them in* 2 tablespoons of lime pulps.

Herm: *swaps the lime pulps with orange pulps*

Young Sophie: *pours 2 tablespoons of orange pulps* A cup of lemon zest.

Herm: *swaps the lemon zest with lime zest*

Young Sophie: *pours the cup of lime zest in* 50 millilitres of Tomato Puree.

Herm: *swaps it with Pumpkin Puree*

Young Sophie: *pours it in* 250 grams of Squashed Pumpkin.

Herm: *swaps it with Squashed Tomato*

Young Sophie: *pours it in* And a spoonful of sugar!-

Sandy: Helps the medicine go down! The medicine go dooown! The medicine go down!

Rosetta: Let's take you to your bed.

Puddles: *takes her to her bedroom*

Herm: *swaps the sugar with salt*

Young Sophie: *takes it and pours it in* Now to boil it!

Herm: Uh oh…

*screen zooms back to see the whole cabana*

*explosion of green stuff*

Herm: Hehehe…

Young Sophie: I at least have a spare one!

Herm: Come on. D:

Young Sophie: EVERYBODY CLEAN THIS UP!

Everybody: *groan*

Me: *grabs a mop and pail* *dips my mop and swishes it around* Shoot, ran out. *tips the bucket on Bruno*

Bruno: *chasing me around with his floor buffer* *throws a water balloon at Whateva*

Whateva: *grabs a cloth and sponge and bucket* *polishes the window* *throws a cloth, sponge at Gilly* *tips the bucket on Gilly*

Gilly: *spills wax on the floor*

Amethyst: *slips on it* *grabs a broom* *trips Echo*

Echo: *chases Amethyst with a vacuum cleaner*

_But when I revisited town the next day, they weren't there…_

Sophie: Since that day-

Random n00b: You stole my heart and you're the one to blame! YEAAAAAAAA!

Rosetta: *throws the n00b to a cell*

Sophie: I've been unsuccessfully making potions, juices, elixirs and vials, trying to find a cure. I go back every Halloween, when Mr. Barkins always comes back and it doesn't work. *whispers to him* Not to mention, I'm having second thoughts that they would go all rabid again. *talks out loud* If I knew you were being hunted by cannibals who wanted to find Atlantis even if it's not real-

Clara: *screaming* IT IS! *cries*

Sophie: I could've rescued you.

Gilly: *gasp* That's what the Biker Spirit of Slumber did!

Sophie: Spirit of who?

Amethyst: *mutters quietly* Slumber.

Clara: Who's spirit?

Echo: **Justin Bieber.**

Clara: SQUEE! I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!

Rosetta: Oh good you got her to shut her piehole!

Gilly: Spirit of Slumber! He cast a spell on Neovia and became all Biker! There HAS to be a way!

Me: Fake enthusiasm. I can see that.

Gilly: *nods*

Sophie: I've been working on this for a decade, and I'm 16! :D *turns all grumpy again* Yes, I've been working on this for a decade. There's not much I've tried.

Gilly: But you still didn't know Biker Slumber (he'll be called Biker Slumber from now on)! I think we can still find out a solution and save your town and family!

Sophie: Well… There is Ilere. She can probably know about the guy.

Bruno: Before we go find some earth faerie, can we have dinner first? All I ate there was bird guts.

Whateva: *nearly throws up but instead stops it*

*in dinner*

Echo: *eating spaghetti bolognaise* MY PIZZA CAME!

Pizza Guy: Where's the money?

Echo: NO MONEY FOR JOO! *poofs him off* *munches on her pepperoni pizza happily* *bites on her Pumpkin Pie*

Whateva: *eats pie* *eats curly fries*

Amethyst: *eats a hot dog*

Me: *chomps on fried chicken*

Jill, Wolf and Meneses: *eat pizza*

Whateva: *bites on hamburger* Hmm… *slams it onto Sophie's face*

Sophie: WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR? *shakes off some cheese of her fingers*

Me: *poofs her clothes clean*

Whateva: My hamburger's cold! *pouts*

Sophie: You know, you can always take it to the microwave!

Whateva: *smugly* And how am I gonna do that when you don't even HAVE a microwave?

Sophie: Hmmph. *pulls out a Phoenix feather and Vine wand* *aims for her burger* INCENDIO!

Burger: *goes on fire but doesn't burn*

Whateva: *puts it out and eats it*

_After Dinner…_

Everybody: *outside the Cabana*

Bruno: *talking to Sophie* It couldn't hurt to find some hippie earth faerie.

Amethyst: **Yeah. And she zaps you at the next chapter.**

Bruno: *sigh* But it can't be that bad! We'll probably find her in this forest before we know it!

Everybody except Gilly: We're coming.

Me: But Wolf, Meneses and Jill get to get home whenever they want.

Echo: *whines* How come?

Whateva: Cuz they're guests.

Gilly: Hey! I wanna come!

Sophie: No way! Bruno! No! The stupid kid can NOT go with us!

Bruno: Gilly isn't THAT bad! Sure, she can be a bit hyperactive and haywire-

Gilly: *death glare*

Bruno: Let her come with us.

Sophie: BUT THIS ADVENTURE RATED R 18+!

Amethyst: So? You're not 18.

Me: Actually, this is PG.

Sophie: She CAN'T come Bruno!

Bruno: *death glare* Sophie…

Sophie: Oh fine, but she better not-

Gilly: *steps in front of her* Get in the way? Got it. Kickin' this adventure awesome, GILLY STYLE. *flying ninja kicking*

Sophie: *sigh*


	7. Chapter 7, Songs

Chapter 7

_While walking in the boggy swamps of the Haunted Woods…_

Me: *sigh* This is boring. *finishes my ice cream*

Whateva: *pauses her music on iPod touch*You're actually blaming yourself you know. *plays music* Freak the freak out! OOOOH! OOOH!

Me: Wow, shame on me then. *sigh*

Amethyst and Echo: *playing a game of walking charades*

Echo: *pretending to be crying*

Amethyst: Jazan mourning over his smudged eyeliner?

Echo: *shakes head*

Whateva: I know! :D *whispers it to Amethyst*

Amethyst: Roxton mourning over his moustache?

Echo: ALRIGHT!

Gilly: I think we should some songs right now.

Sophie: Go on, I don't care.

Bruno: C'mon Soph! I know you're lying! Everybody knows you like Black Eyed Peas!

Sophie: *eye twitch*

Echo: Let's sing some Black Eyed Peas for Sophie! *doing it because for the sake of Sophie is getting annoying and killjoy*

Gilly: YEAH!

Echo: Actually no, I hate pop.

Bruno: *groan*

Sophie: CAN WE? CAN WE?

Echo: No.

Amethyst: *whispers to Echo* SHE GONNA ZAP YOU TO SMITHEREENS.

Sophie: *takes out her wand and aims at Echo* AVADA KEDAVR-

Echo: Fine then.

Whateva: MINI-BAND REUNION! And we haven't even made up a name for it. D: How about Rosethorn? We're girls, and we're usually depicted as roses, but we can be deadly, like the thorn. So how about Rosethorn?

Echo: Suits I guess. We'll stick with Rosethorn I guess.*playing the drums*

Amethyst: *playing her guitar*

Brynn: *strumming the bass*

Me: *playing the special FX with my keyboard*

Whateva: *strumming the guitar*

Everybody: *in costumes*

Meneses and Jill and Wolf: *playing some extra instruments (Like Meneses beatboxing, Jill the DJ and Wolf playing an extra bass) just for now*

Bruno: I gotta feelin'…

Sophie: That tonight's gonna be a good night…

Gilly: That tonight's gonna be a good,good night…

Me: A feelin' that tonight's gonna be a good night…

Whateva: That tonight's gonna be a good night…

Amethyst: That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!

Echo: A feelin'!

Sophie: Wooohoo!

Echo: That tonight's gonna be a good night!

Everybody: That tonight's gonna be a good good night!

Echo: Tonight's da night! LEZZ LIVE IT UP!

Brynn: LEZZ LIVE IT UP!

Gilly: I got mah money! LEZZ SPEND IT UP!

Brynn: LEZZ SPEND IT UP!

Sophie: GO OUT AND SMASH IT! LIKE OH MY GAWD!

Echo and Brynn: LIKE OH MY GAWD!

Amethyst: Jump off that sofa! Let's get get OFF!

Whateva: I know that we'll have a ball…

Sophie: Oooooooh…

Meneses: If we get out and just lose it all…

Gilly: I FEEL!

Me and Brynn: Stressed out I wanna let it go!

Wolf: Lezz go way out spaced!

Jill: And losing all control!

Amethyst: OL OL OL!

Echo: FILL UP MY CUP! MAZEL TOV!

Bruno: Look at 'er dancin'! JUST TAKE IT-

Amethyst: OFF!

Gilly: LEZZ PAINT THE TOWN!

Me: Let's the paint the town!

Sophie: WE'LL SHUT IT DOWN!

Brynn: We'll shut it down!

Amethyst: LET'S BURN THE ROOF!

Everybody: AND THEN WE DO IT AGAIN!

Me: Let's do it!

Jill: Let's do it!

Gilly: Let's do it!

Bruno: Let's do it!

Whateva: And do it!

Echo: And do it!

Wolf: LEZZ LIVE IT UP AND!-

Meneses: Do it!

Brynn: And do it!

Gilly: And do it!

Amethyst: Do it! Do it! Do it!

Everybody: LET'S DO IT! LET'S DO IT! LET'S DO IT!

Sophie: 'Cuz I gotta feelin'!

Bruno: Woohoo!

Jill: That tonight's gonna be a good night!

Wolf and Meneses: That tonight's gonna be a good good night!

Echo: Tonight's da night!

Me and Gilly: Hey!

Brynn: Let's live it up!

Amethyst: Let's live it up!

Whateva: I got my money!

Gilly: My pay!

Sophie: LET'S SPEND IT UP!

Bruno: Let's spend it up!

Echo: GO OUT AND SMASH IT!

Sophie: SMASH IT!

Jill: LIKE OH MY GAWD!

Meneses: LIKE OH MY GAWD!

Wolf: JUMP OFF THAT SOFA!

Echo: C'mon!

Me: LET'S GET GET OFF!

Brynn: FILL UP MY CUP!

Whateva: DRINK!

Amethyst: MAZEL TOF!

Sophie: LE HEIM!

Bruno: LOOK AT HER DANCING!

Me: MOVE IT MOVE IT!

Roxton: I like to move it move it! I like to move it move it! PHYSICALLY FIT! PHYSICALLY FIT!

Rosetta: *puts him in the waiting room*

Gilly: JUST TAKE IT-

Everybody: OFF!

Brynn: LET'S PAINT THE TOWN!

Jill: PAINT THE TOWN!

Meneses: We'll shut it down!

Wolf: Let's shut it down!

Sophie: LET'S BURN THE ROOF!

Whateva: And then we'll do it again!

Echo: Let's do it!

Me: Let's do it!

Amethyst: Let's do it!

Bruno: And do it!

Gilly: And do it!

Brynn: Let's live it up!

Jill: And do it!

Meneses: And do it!

Wolf: And do it!

Sophie: Do it, do it, do it!

Whateva: Let's do it!

Echo: Let's do it!

Amethyst: Let's do it!

Me: Do it, do it, do it!

Bruno: Here we come!

Sophie: Here we go!

Wolf: We gotta-

Wolf and Brynn: Rock, rock, rock, rock, rock!

Jill: Easy come!

Meneses: Easy go!

Whateva: Now we on-

Whateva and Gilly: Top, top, top, top, top!

Amethyst: Feel the shot!

Me: Body rock!

Echo: Rock it, don't-

Echo and Sophie: STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!

Bruno: ROUND AND ROUND! UP AND DOWN! AROUND THE CLOCK!

Everybody: ROCK,ROCK,ROCK,ROCK,ROCK!

Brynn: Monday! Tuesday! Wednesday and Thursday!

Bruno: Do it!

Jill: Friday! Saturday! Saturday to Sunday!

Echo: Do it!

Whateva: Get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say!

Me: Say!

Amethyst: Party everyday! P-p-p-party everyday!

Gilly: And I'm feelin'!

Sophie: Wooohooo!

Me: That tonight's gonna be a good night.

Jill: That tonight's gonna be a good night.

Whateva: That tonight's gonna be a good,good night.

Echo: I gotta feelin'.

Bruno: Woohoo.

Amethyst: That tonight's gonna be a good night.

Jill: That tonight's gonna be a good night.

Wolf, Sophie, Gilly and Bruno and Brynn: That tonight's gonna be a good,good night.

Everybody: Woohoo.

Brynn: *poofs*

*everything back to normal*

Gilly: *sigh* So much fun…

Echo: *eating a Banana Split sundae* *focusing really on the sundae* Yes, it was so much fun.

Amethyst: *eating Hot Wings* SPICY!

Whateva: *eating Fruit Salad*

Me: *eating popcorn chicken*

Sophie: *eating Goulash (Yummy)*

Gilly: *eating a chicken wrap*

Bruno: *drinking coke*

Sophie: *scowling and growling*

Echo: WHAT? WE JUST PLAYED YOUR FAVOURITE SONG AND NOW THIS?

Sophie: It's not that, it's because of this stupid Hissi with 2 heads.

Amethyst: *asks the Hissi* Which path is the correct way?

Left head: This way.

Right head: This way.

Bruno: Well we can't find it out because we don't know. We have to ask another one.

Gilly: Mmkay… When was Stan Lee born?

Left head: December 28, 1910.

Right head: January 28, 1922.

Everybody: …

Me: Does anybody know Stan Lee's birthday?

Everybody: *shakes head*

Whateva: I guess they'll have to learn the *eyes close-up* HARD WAY. *screen moves back from her eyes* EVERYBODY GET YOUR WEAPONS! It's time.

Two-head Hissi: Oh, you think you can beat me? SHALL YOU TRY DEFEAT OUR ARMY!

*thousands of Two-head Hissis come*

Echo: *grabs her electric spear (from lousy shinguards and petpet abuse) and shield and Sawther, Chainsaw, Rifle full of Pixel-B-Gone bullets, spare stabbing knives and wears her sharp soccer cleats just for now* TIME FOR SOME KICKING BUTT! NARRATION OFFICE AND FELLOW FIGHT CLUB MEMBERS! *straps on a sash full of throwing grenades full of peanut butter,milk, slime, jam, itching powder and honey and a small pouch full of REAL electrocuting joy buzzer bombs (all bombs have a countdown of 10 seconds) and some nice big pies to smash on faces* *wears war costume* *straps on a war helmet* *waves a red flag with a bear and spear and shield on it* FOR ARES!

Ares: *grunt* How nice.

Aphrodite: Shouldn't you be a bit more prouder? She is your demigod after all.

Ares: *grunt* Well at least she honours this fight for me. Anyway. *waves his finger glove and drinks a coke* WOOO! WAR! ALRIGHT! AWESOME!

Aphrodite: Ah, Ares. :3

Hephaestus: Whaddabout me? D: CHEATER!

Shadow: *readies Rocket Grenade Launcher, wears helmet, straps on a sash full of explosives (and fireworks), wears wolverine gloves, spiky cleats, pitchfork, Fire firing Bazooka and a Desert Eagle and little tiny stilettos for killing Hissis specifically* AYE AYE CAP'N ECHO! *parks her tank and doesn't get off* *loads tank with chewed chewing gum* Nasty stuff.

Fire: *wears sparkly converse high-top jetpack shoes, takes switchblade, grabs some funky little cool throwing knives, X-ray vision goggles, sparkly pink-schemed camouflage helmet with missile launchers and straps a sash full of exploding honey and bubblegum muffins (shows a nasty sticky surprise) and Hamburgers to smash on people's faces, also some nail polish gun to shoot in people's throats and two manual knives* *drives a motorcycle* Whatever, I'm going to do whatever it takes to go back home. And then I'll get a nice hot bath. And how am I gonna get home as fast as I can? Because I can. AND I BURN!

*flames around Fire*

Armin v.E: *brings out 2 cattle prods, knives, Missile launchers, camo helmet, Tasers, a spiky mace and explosives* *goes on rollerblades* *battle cry*

Will: *has a gun, knives, and her signature weapon (I forgot. T.T), grenades, exploding pyrotechnics, Daggers, Catapult, rotten tomatoes and pies and a bazooka filled with mini steel balls and a HUGE rainbow blaa gun, just exported from Behind the Door* *doesn't know what to do so she just did what Echo did* FOR ARES!

Aphrodite: Why aren't you cheering for her?

Ares: She ain't my daughter.

Aphrodite: But she supports you.

Ares: *sigh* *goes on that finger glove thing again*

Amethyst: *arms herself with her pokey stick, a much more useful Jordie hat (a war material one, I believe), A Blue dual lightsaber with the other lightsabre green, Arthur's horse, A magic Morgana dress, Morgana weapons and a mini Excalibur decoy* FOR CAMELOT!

Camelot: HURRAY!

Amethyst: EXCEPT FOR UTHER!

Uther: Awwwww. D:

Puddles: *armed with thief knives, War Jordie hat, Exploding gummy bears, a Clonetrooper gun, a Stormtrooper gun, a javelin, a horse and some ninja shurikens and a mini- Green lightsabre*

Rosetta: *only has a Jordie War hat and her bazooka cuz she is totally skilled with it, but she has a purple lightsaber*

Sandy: *isn't in it for she loves peace but instead spends her time in her room*

Whateva: *has a trident, Bubbblegum blaster and lots of weapons* *battle cry*

Her pets: *battle cry*

Dusty: FOR JACQUES!

Me: *has weapons*

My pets: HAGH! *puts their weapons*

*war starts*

Echo: *swipes 5 hissis in a row with just one swipe with her chainsaw* *goes maniac with rifle* *stabs 20 hissis with her knives* *stepping on hissis with cleats on* *throwing grenades everywhere* *smashing pies on hissis* *joy buzzing 15 hissis*

Shadow: *firing her Rocket Grenade Launcher non-stop* *slashing Hissi faces with her gloves* *throwing her cleats at Hissi faces* *bashing people on the head with a pitchfork* *shooting fireballs at Hissis* *shooting hissi eyes with Desert Eagle* *throwing tiny stilettos at Hissi stomachs*

Fire: *speed boosted by jetpack shoes* *slashing Hissis with switchblade* *throwing her throwing knives* *fires missiles* *firing hamburgers and muffins at Hissi faces*

Armin v.E: *maniac with weapon*

Amethyst: *slashing and hacking hissis*

Whateva: *killing as much as she can*

Me: *super cool series of hand-to-hand combat*

_A long time later…_

Hissi: I give up. It's the one on the right.

Gilly: Nice doing business with you. *kicks the Hissi away* Well, there's a cliff. Guess what we have to do?

Me: *groan* What?

Gilly: LET'S MAKE SOME VINE ROPE! This is gonna be easy! Like my girl scout days. Crud, I miss selling cookies.

Echo: *eating some cookies from her girl scout troop*

Everybody: *groan*

Gilly: Don't worry! Let da PRO do this for ya. *cracks knuckles*

_20 hours later, at 2 in the morning…_

Gilly: GUYS! I FINISHED!

Everybody else: *already down the cliff, eating breakfast*

Gilly: WHAT? You guys just WENT to the side and TOOK a nap and then Sophie MAGICALLY got you BREAKFAST? Seriously guys! All this time making the vine rope was nothing?

Echo: *sips coffee from coffee cup and bites on croissant* Pretty much.

Gilly: T.T

Me: KIRBY SIGN! (''c)

Gilly: *hops down and keeps the rope as a souveineir*

Bruno: Great.

Amethyst: What?

Bruno: We have to make these stupid meepits dance.

Ghost Meepits: *death glare at Bruno*

Bruno: *awkwardly* Hehehe, sorry?

Ghost Meepits: *attack Bruno*

Bruno: *screams like a girl*

Everybody else: *just enters the big stone door*

Bruno: *runs away to the door* *slams the door shut*

Ilere: *all creepy hippy (a bit like emo,punk,goth hippy)* *creepy voice* Hello, Sophie Potter, Bruno Potter-

Amethyst: *whispers in my ear* Potter? Cheesy.

Me: I can't think of anything else!

Ilere: Popgum Nine, Amethyst le Fay, Echo S. Inmyhead-

Echo: *ticked off* *death glare*

Ilere: Whateva876. *sigh* Welcome to my abode. As you can see, the tourist guides don't open up until 9 am in the morning. Please leave because this is my business, and this is none of your business. So please leave unless you want to be turned into a giant flying pig.

*silence*

Ilere: *coughs* That wasn't meant to be funny, actually, it was. *coughs* Anyway, what do YOU want, Potter?

Sophie: We want to talk with you, obviously.

Ilere: *turns joyous* Oh you want to talk with me! That's fine, exciting even! Would you like to talk over this with tea and scones? How about Coffee? Hot chocolate?

Me: Hot chocolate. And pikelets.

Amethyst: Tea. Sophie is giving me some serious stress issues. I NEED MY TEA. I'd like chocolate chip scones also.

Echo: Coffee. I need my second cup of Joe. And fetch me hashbrowns.

Whateva: Coffee please. And cookies.

Gilly: Hot chocolate and pancakes with butter and maple syrup, m'am.

Sophie: I'd just like tea, Ilere.

Everybody: *eat their stuff*

Sophie: *sips her warm tea* We absolutely need your help, Ilere, your wisdom in fact.

Albert Einstein: WHADDABOUT MINE? *poofs*

Sophie: Sorry Albert! Anyway, Neovia's in some kind of spell. Every year on Christmas-

Me: Christmas?

Sophie: I forgot to tell you guys, it wasn't actually on Halloween, but Christmas eve.

Everybody: Ok.

Sophie: So yeah. Every year on Christmas eve, ghostly versions of the townspeople and Bob Barkin appear, but they're already gone the next morning and Bob keeps on leaving the prizes open and don't appear until the next Christmas Eve. I-

Everybody: *angry at Sophie* We, you mean.

Sophie: We think it's the work of this guy called-

Gilly: The Spirit of Slumber, a.k.a. Biker Slumber!

Sophie: *roll eyes* Yeah,yeah, tell the story you little brat. Tell the story.

Gilly: Mayor Lewbert and the townspeople of Neovia because they needed his help because Neovia is super ugly and could really use a makeover, including the people too. This is what he did to "solve" the Apple Juice problem! And now we want to find him to reverse the spell and turn him into a human and rip his heart out because we just plain hate him! :D

Ilere: The Spirit of Slumber? You've got to be CRAZY. He used to be my old college sweetheart!

Everybody: o_O

Ilere: None of you have no idea how powerful he is. He's so into beating my allies, which are you guys and a couple of other Faeries. Go back to your silly little shack before you break your shin or something.

*silence*

Bruno: Can I have some orange juice? I'm thirsty.

Ilere: *smirks* What about some Apple Juice?

Bruno: *raging* WHY YOU LITTLE RASCAL- *nearly scratches Ilere's face*

Ilere: *stuns him with her wand*

Sophie: LET GO OF HIM ILERE!

Ilere: I musn't. He is an attacker.

Sophie: Guys, grab Bruno on his arm or leg or tail.

Everybody else: *grab Bruno's arms or legs or tail*

Sophie: *zaps them apart* YOU MONSTER!

Ilere: *lying on the floor* You may find help by finding his death or his name. But really Sophie, I hope you do fail for your own good. Now get the heck out of here.

Everybody: *get literally kicked on the butt to get out of there*

Ghost Meepits: *sleeping*

Gilly: So much for the song chorus.

*starts raining and storming*

Echo: Yep, so much for the song chorus.

Everybody: *groan*


	8. Crowns

Miss Universe Y13

*Loud music playing randomly at times e.g. Pachacuti song (I drink from their skull! Do the Pachacuti! I rip their teeth whole! Do the Pachacuti! And make flutes out of their arms! Pachacuti!), then Freak the Freak out (I scream your name! It always stays the same! I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is Freak the Freak out! XD Louise Nordoff.), then What's up, People? (WHAT'S UP, FUZZY PIE? HOME SECURITY! WHAT'S UP FUZZY PIE?), then Dog Days are Over (Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father! Run for your children and your sisters and your brothers! Leave all your love and your loving behind! You can't carry it with you if you wanna survive!)*

Mr. Insane: And welcome to Miss Universe Y13!

*applauses and whistles and shouts and posters and banners and face paint and corndogs everywhere*

Mr. Insane: And-

*noise too loud*

Jacques v.E: *running around in Calvin Klein underwear getting sprayed with melted butter* Stoop spry'eeng moi!

Will: **Oui!** *sprays Jacques some more*

Little kid with Pistachio Ice Cream: *stares at them*

Will: *waves to the little kid while spraying Jacques* Salut! :D *goes and chases Jacques*

Mr. Insane: And-

*noise too loud*

Roxton: *patting his pink chest after waxing and running with a bit of hair on his chest left*

Lahetta: *holding a wax pot with the papers and the stick* OI! GET BACK HERE!

Mr. Insane: SHUT UP PEOPLE OR I'LL FREEZE YOUR ACCOUNTS WITH MY FREEZING RAY GUN! *holds up a ray gun*

*silence and cricket chirps*

Mr. Insane: Thank you. Please wait for a few minutes and enjoy your corndogs.

*noise begins*

*countdown starts*

_Backstage…_

Amethyst: Popgum, why do we have to wear high heels?

Echo: Ain't a problem with me. I'm wearin' stilts! :D *shows her stilts*

Me: You don't have to you know. I'm wearing hi-tops.

Whateva: TO OUR DRESSING ROOM! (And it has invidual changing stations, and a Jacuzzi, and a personal chillax places (with a Xbox Kinect and 360, Wii, DS, along with a personal Snackmaker 3000!)

Us: *run to the dressing room*

Miss Venus (A green octopus alien in a short dark blue tube dress. *snicker* Talk about an alien from the planet of the Goddess of Love and Beauty!): Hmph. I'm sure you'll win Nya.

Miss Neptune (A 6-eyed 3-armed Blue Avatar-looking humanoid that wears a LBD, and if you don't know what it is, which I'm sure you guys all know what it is, it is a Little Black Dress and red pumps): How come Miss Mars is so pretty? I look ugly. She has long brunette hair. I ALWAYS wanted brown hair. D: I have black. And I'm ugly. D:

Echo: *pops her head out of the door* You sure are. *goes back to the dressing room*

Amethyst: GET BACK HERE ECHO! *pulls her in*

Miss Neptune: *gasp*

_A few minutes later…_

*everyone come out of their rooms*

Me: *in this long white spaghetti strap dress with some tulle, fluffy stuff with bits of paint sprayed over it and ripped a bit and wearing pink hi-tops, a red headband with this little sparkly light blue tiara glued to it, pearl bracelets and a silver heart necklace-locket*

Amethyst: *wearing a dark blue dress that ends below her knees with long sleeves and gold sparkles and wearing black pumps*

Echo: *wearing a black dress with a silver ivy pattern on it along with brown boots (You didn't say anything about shoes, so I just put in the brown boots you always wear)* Better get this over with.

Whateva: *wears a some sort of maroonish-purplish tube spaghetti strap dress with a silver flower on the top left corner and branches coming out of it going downwards and ends on her feet, if you want to see more of what she's wearing, the links are on the profile at the bottom* *nearly crying* I look… FABULOUS! THANK YOU POPGUM FOR A CHANCE IN A LIFETIME!

Amethyst: Here's a tissue. *gives Whateva a tissue*

Echo: You better not be crying, Whateva. Your mascara might be runny now.

Whateva: I don't wear mascara.

Echo: Oh.

Mr. Lawyerbot: Ladies, it is time to come out.

Everyone except Me and Echo: *squealing*

*rock music playing*

_Outside…_

Mr. Insane: And welcome to Miss Universe Y13! The Judges are (just random people)… Victoria Justice!

*applause*

Mr. Insane: The President of Moltara!

*applause*

Mr. Insane: And the one and only Snarkie!

*cheers*

Mr. Insane: Please welcome, Miss Mercury!

Miss Mercury: *comes out* I am Miss Mercury! My name is (name skipped cuz it's so weird) and I like running!

*applause*

Miss Venus: My name's Vistracia and I like crushing people who are in my way!

*no applause, just a clap cuz everybody hates her*

Echo: *raises a fist at her*

Miss Venus: *blows raspberry*

*loud Japanese death metal playing*

Judge's wineglass: *breaks*

Echo: *death glare* *comes out* I am Miss Mars! My name is Echo and I am the daughter of the Greek God of War and I like violence and seeing Vistracia's little vicious throat out! ROCK ON MARTIANS!

*applause*

Shadow and Armin: ECHO! ECHO! ECHO! ECHO!

Fire: JUST SHOW 'EM WHAT YOU GOT ECHO! DO THE POSE AS I TOLD YOU! DO THE POSE! *does a chicken dance pose*

Will: Ignore her Echo! The pose is ridiculous as Hoban feasting on pie!

Hoban: *feasting on pie*

Randal: *takes Hoban to the waiting room*

Roxton: Hi buddy! I'm going to these psychos.

Hoban: *finishes his Pot pie and burps* They're not psychos. I'm not a psycho.

Me: *snorts*

Hoban: You're a psycho yourself.

Armin v.E: BURN!

Krystal (Pop, that's her nickname, Bunnypopbop is her neopets name, but Krystaline is her real name, for more details check my profile): At least they respect them. *poofs*

Echo: *nods* *goes backstage to dress up for the swimsuit competition*

_Few planets later (no Miss Pluto, cuz there aren't populations there… sadly)…_

Miss Neptune: I am Miss Neptune! My name is Nya and I like swimming!

*cheers*

_Countries skip…_

Mr Insane: Thank you, Miss Underworld, for a puke-sational intro. Miss USA!

Miss Underworld: *throws up on a judge*

*Raise your Glass by Pink playing*

Whateva: *comes out* I am Miss USA! I am Whateva and I like watching Victorious!

Victoria: I'm giving you an autograph later!

Whateva: SWEET! :D

*applause*

_Country skip…_

*Puffy Ami Yumi playing*

Amethyst: I am Miss Britain! My name is Amethyst and I am a Teen Titans-loving sorceress that practices dark magic!

Sorting Hat: SLYTHERIN!

Amethyst: *scorches the Sorting Hat* SCREW YOU!

*applause*

_Country skip…_

*Cinema playing (Action! Thrilla! I could watch you foreva!)*

Me: I am Miss Philippines! My name is Popgum and I created this world of mine!

*applause*

_The voting…_

Mr Insane: Only 20 people! In no particular order (except for Top Three)!

_People Through- Top 3 in bold_

_**Miss USA (glamorous outfit)**_

_**Miss Neptune**_

_**Miss Venezuela**_

_Miss Saturn_

_Miss China_

_Miss Indonesia_

_Miss Moltara_

_Miss Brazil_

_Miss Britain_

_Miss Altador_

_Miss Meridell_

_Miss Colombia_

_Miss Mars_

_Miss Finland_

_Miss Philippines_

_Miss France_

_Miss Faerieland_

_Miss Greece_

_Miss Ireland_

_Miss Japan_

Mr Insane: The winner for this challenge is… Miss USA!

*applause and confetti*

Whateva: Thank you everyone! I can only say one word. HAMBURGERS!

*applause and confetti*

Mr Insane: In no particular order, Miss Venezuela!

Miss Venezuela: Thank you people!

Mr Insane: Number 18 is… Miss Neptune!

Miss Neptune: Yay!

_So we skip to the backstage…_

Whateva: C'MON GUYS! YOU NEED TO DRESS IN YOUR SWIMSUITS IMMEDIATELY!

Us: *run to our room* *scramble for the closet*

Me: *scream* YOU'RE SQUISHING ME ECHO!

Echo: WELL SORRY I'M GETTING MY SWIMSUIT HERE! OH WHERE IS IT?

Amethyst: YOU'RE PULLING MY HAIR POPGUM-

Me: BY ACCIDENT!

Whateva: AME! YOU'RE _KNEELING_ ON MY LEG!

Amethyst: WELL SORRY!

Us: *scream and yell and shout and battle cry*

_A few minutes later…_

Echo: *in a blue wetsuit* *grabs a Longboard* THE BIRD BIRD BIRD!

Whateva: *in a black one-piece with pink hearts on it*

Amethyst: *in a lemon yellow tankini*

Me: *in a blue rash vest with white sleeves and light blue boardshorts*

Comastar: Ladies! We're going surfing! Groups by 4!

Me: I CAN'T SURF!

Echo: Who cares?

Fyora: D: I CARE! AS POPGUM'S NEOPIAN LEGAL GUARDIAN, I DEMAND YOU TO-

Echo: Enter her to the comp? Okay. *tugs me along anyway*

_Outside…_

Whateva, Amethyst, Echo and Me: *get on the simulator*

Whateva: *in a tube wave doing a hanging 10 and back handspringing* *does a backside then a frontside then a backside then a backflip then a somersault* *goes up the air and does a 180* *jumps and does a butterfly position* *lands then does a a one-hand cartwheel* *goes to one side of the board and balancing on one leg then the other then backflips, lands then does a stag leap* *does a front flip and a one hand handstand* *does a 720* *does a backward somersault* *does a scissor jump* *lifts herself up with her arms, so she's hovering except her hands are holding her, flips, stands up**does a a tuck flip, then a pike flip, then a straight jump 540**goes off the simulator*

Amethyst: *jumps and does a split in mid-air and ends then does a somersault* *does a backside and does a little shuffle slide and does a handstand* *jumps and does a split 360* *grabs one edge of her surfboard and puts the weight on the other edge and stretches her other arm out, then does a backflip then does a handspring* *stops and goes to frontside* *grabs the edge of her board and jumps then let's go, coming to the water, makes the surfboard stand on its edge, then manages to climb it and stand on the top* *makes board normal and does a kind of shuffle *does a handstand split* *goes back to backside* *does a handspring and handsprings backward* *goes off the simulator*

Whateva: HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

Amethyst: Since we have a power to make us a little kiddy again, thank you Author Powers, I decided to attend these little kiddy gymnastics competitions. I'm quite good at it, really, and sometimes it affects my fighting style. KUNG FU! *poses in Kimiko's position in the Xiaolin Showdown Group Title Card thingy*

Me: *does a 30-second headspin on my longboard* *Doing some sort of Tap Dance shuffle and finishes with a somersault at the end* *does a backflip following a split (Lol, I can't do it in real life)* *does a backside shoulderstand and ends up on my feet again* *does a handstand then goes back to my feet again* *does frontside* *does a one hand cartwheel* *lies on the board with limbs out, flips board, then flips it up again* *stands up and does a backside* *does some sort of nosegrind then does a split handstand* *does a mini somersault* *does grande jete*

Echo: *does a stretch on the longboard (the one where you stretch a leg towards your head), jump splits, hangs ten, does backside, does back tumbling, does 360, grabs the nose of the board and jump splits, does frontflip, does blackflip, surfs the tube and goes to a new wave, does handstand, does a short only right hand cartwheel , a back somersault and jumps off board, swims up to board and stops simulator*

NOTE: Isn't it fun to do impossible tricks?

_Next Round…_

Everybody: *throwing pies*

Whateva: *throws pie at Amethyst*

Amethyst: *throws a pie at Echo and Whateva*

Echo: *throws a pie at me*

*slow mo*

Me: Nooooooooo- *pie smashes my face*

_Next Round…_

*Star Wars music*

Whateva and Echo: *trying to hit each other (you jump and it's slow mo) with plastic chainsaws in a Star Wars kind of way*

Whateva: *thrusts*

Echo: *blocks*

Whateva and Echo: *fighting* *touch TNT*

*screen zooms back and epic mushroom cloud explosion happens*

Whateva and Echo: *come out with charred old clothes*

_Next Round…_

Everybody: *fighting and defending from endless angry mobs*

Amethyst: *stabs 50 Mobpeople like crazy with her pointy stick* CAMELOOOOOOOOOOOOT! *grabs Tommy and shoots 26 Mobpeople* *grabs her Oak and Vestral hair wand* *zaps 72 Mobpeople* *blasts orbs out of her hands and kills 15 mobpeople* *shoots a tornado and kills 100 Mobpeople* *grabs her celestial bronze tangling and whipping ribbons* *chokes 34 Mobpeople and whips 12 people*

(Amethyst, I don't think being daughter of Persephone isn't really realistic, sorry about that. BUT! BUT BUT BUT! What I CAN do is make you daughter of DEMETER. Which is Persephone's mom, OR, daughter of Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft and Magic. You did say you want to be a sorceress, right? Well then Hecate suits you. And you can magically take somebody's nose away and give it back! Minor Gods are allowed now. Oh, and everybody gets a knife/throwing knife/dagger/sword of Celestial Bronze, Steel and Stygian Iron, to make an ultimate killing machine cuz demigods are in HIGH risk of Monster attacks and fatal injuries, and if you have a sword, no bonus weapon)

Echo: *slashes 69 Mobpeople with her very own chainsaw* FOR ARES!

Ares: *secretly watching* Yeah, slash 'em girl. Do it like Clarisse does. Yeah. *shakes fist* Yeah! HACK 'EM LIKE A HACKER!

Hera: ARES! SON! DINNERTIME!

Ares: I KNOW! *watches some more then leaves for dinner*

Echo: *shoots 27 people with her rifle because she doesn't want to waste bullets* *throws throwing knives at 42 Mobspeople* *stabs 34 Mobspeople with her spare killing knives* *grabs Sawther and stabs 56 Mobpeople* *grabs her Stygian Celestial Steel knife and stabs 67 people*

Whateva: *blasts 51 Mobpeople with her powers* *pierces 36 Mobpeople with her trident* *grabs her Pie-Blaster 3000 and blasts 162 people* *grabs her Bow and Arrows and shoots 27 people* *grabs her Stygian Celestial Steel dagger and stabs 86 people*

Me: *grabs Celestial Bronze Katana slashes, hacks, slices and kills 99 people* *grabs my Phoenix Feather and Pine wand and blasts 78 people* *ducks to home base* *sits down* *in camouflage and war paint* *writing in a diary (but I don't in real life), and the next part is in my mind, or what I'm writing*

_Day 95, October 11, 2011_

_It was a strong war between the Mobs. We were meant to fight to survive, and to survive the beauty pageant. The enemies were far too powerful. So far, they have poisoned pitchforks, steel baking pins with blades, sharp pointy knives, flaming throwing torches and piercing spears. A full horrid battlefield weakened everybody's willpower (except for Echo of course, who was having a blast, fighting everyday, day and night, getting short 1-hour naps then beating mobpeople again)._

_Excessive blood was spilt everywhere, its colour of pure red crimson. Every bone was shining with blood, saying its experience, telling us to stop the war and get on with the other challenge. But I say no, we have to fight to the death until all of them (mobspeople) are done. But why does this have to happen? Why can't we just have peace? Why?_

_The opponent forces are just getting stronger, and our defence is getting weaker. Echo, one of the best soldiers in the war, is getting weaker bit by bit, smithereen by smithereen, percent by percent. She was fighting so much, she got a broken toe. But no, that didn't stop her from fighting for justice. She just went on and on and on, doing what she does best. I admire her courage and supreme battle skills. A child of Ares indeed._

_Amethyst, the sorceress, was not getting enough time to maximize our defences. No time for a huge force field, much less a single bubble shield. Instead, she just zapped. Zapped our opponents. Zapped whoever was in her way, even the person who's in front of her in a grocery line. She did what she can do other than make potions, elixirs, vials and tonics._

_Whateva, was clearly ticking the opponents off. Who can beat the power of annoying, crazy, obvious jokes? And when they were about to tell her off, Poof they went. They were dead. Ash dead. And so Whateva took off to go to the next opponent, ready to jab its body to pieces._

_If__we__just__all__joined__forces__and__killed__them__all,__we__will_win _this__war.__We__will__scorch__them__to__soot__and__ashes__with__their__very__own__torches,__we__will__remember__the__dead,__burn__shrouds__for__them,__keep__their__ashes__or__bury__them,__and__we__shall__go__off__to__peace.__Forever._

Me: *snoring and sleeping*

Echo: OI! POPGUM!

Me: *snores*

Echo: *slaps me*

Me: *wakes up* Hmm?

Echo: We WIN the WAR!

Whateva: VICTORY AT LAST!

Amethyst: I AM VICTORIOUS!

*Victorious theme song plays and then stops*

Me: NEXT CHALLENGE BABY!

_Next challenge…_

Mr Insane: THIS IS THE NO-MERCY FIGHTING MATCH! FIRST UP IS THE NEXT PAIR!

Snarkie: In the blue side, who's height and weight is classified, is ECHO S. INMYHEAD!

Echo: *grunt* I'm bored.***says**that cuz Snarkie said her full name*

Snarkie: And in the red side, heighted 5 feet and 5 inches and weighs 56 kilograms, is Vistracia Louis!

Echo: *energized* You want some, Slimebutt?

Vistracia: BRING IT ON 2-EYES!

(it's a quote from Percy Jackson, but I altered it a bit)

Snarkie: GIRLS! REMEMBER THIS IS NO MERCY FIGHTING! ALL WEAPONS ARE ALLOWED, MAGICAL ITEMS ARE ALLOWED, BUT YOU GIRLS DON'T HAVE THEM!

Vistracia: DEFINITELY NO MERCY! *ninja kicks*

Echo: *grabs Vistracia's leg and spins her around* *throws her on the mat* *does a Shuai Jao pinning technique* No mercy, eh? _I__'__ll_ show you NO MERCY! *starts choking*

Vistracia: *choking* *does a Sambo Leglock* YOU LITTLE WAD OF DOG POOP!

Echo: *growls real hard* *wrestles her, flips her* YOUR EGO'S SO BIG IT WOULDN'T FIT IN THE ELEVATOR!

A person who's ego Is far bigger than Vistracia's: *comes out of the elevator*

Vistracia: *roars* *strikes Echo in the back real hard, making her fall on the mat*

Echo: *stands up* **turns red* FOR ARES! *grabs a sword and slashes her arm of, nearly splits Vistracia's head in half, grabs a spear and runs her through with it and slices her calves with dual knives*

Vistracia: *punches her*

Echo: *manages to counter it by doing Tai Chi and flips her and pins her down* You DO know you're gonna die!

Vistracia: I'm GONNA DIE WITH A GOOD REP! *wets her sweatpants*

Echo: You wet your pants.

Vistracia: *growls*

Echo: *grabs her spare knife and stabs Vistracia's throat*

Vistracia: *poofs to pixels*

_Next stage of the no-mercy fight…_

Me: *tackles Nya*

Nya: *stands*

Me: *punches her on the jaw and kicks her in the gut*

Nya: *punches me in the face real hard*

Me: *kicks her on the chest*

Nya: *kicks me in the face*

Me: *grabs her leg and flips her*

Nya: *tackles me and does a blow at my head*

Me: * (I changed my mind, I am a daughter of ATHENA!) angry* *sends owls*

Owls: *eat Nya alive*

Echo: *in a stretcher cuz she had some fractures (not much, just a broken arm and broken toe. Can you even break toes? o_O I've never heard someone break a toe, if not, then you break a leg)* *sits up* I miss the gore. *sad face on*

Apollo: Lie down, sweetheart. Your arm's in a cast and you broke a toe. *smiles*

Echo: *frowns at him* *whacks him in the nose with her casted arm (as for that idea, I got it from Dear Dumb Diary Me like you only better. So easy to read I can read it in probably within an hour, but I never time myself, because I find it useless doing it, yet the book's so hilarious and dumb, hence the name)* *runs away in crutches* YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, WOMANIZER (Let's just say you said something weird that sounded like womanizer, but we all reckon it's a made-up swear word)!

Apollo: OI! D: YOUR TOE'S STILL BROKEN!

Artemis: Such great Hunter material, those girls. *shakes her head* I must invite them soon. Thalia will need a descendant at the Hunt soon, I must find one until the next Summer Solstice.

(I only showed two cuz it takes SO long to write the story)

_Next Stage…_

*Olympic Music playing*

Everybody: *standing like its an Archery game, but with spitballs and straws instead* *spits on the boards*

Whateva's Bullet: *hits bullseye*

Whateva: BULLSEYE!

_Next Stage…_

Me and Ame: *fighting with lightsabers*

Little Kid: *staring at us with pistachio ice cream in a cone*

Me: COME TO THE DARK SIDE, YOUNG ONE! PEETA MADE COOKIES (reference to this cool drawing at DeviantART, also, Peeta's in Hunger Games, even if I haven't read it)!

Amethyst: WE MADE PIE!

Me: WE MADE PIZZA!

Amethyst: WE MADE FRIED CHICKEN!

Me and Amethyst: WE MADE SPAGHETTI!

Luigi (from Mario): Spaghetti!

Kid: *runs away* MOMMY! THOSE FREAKS ARE SCARY!

Amethyst: He just called us a freak. He's a three-year-old and I bet his first word was Freak. Anyway, he just called us a freak. *stands in awe*

Me: Maybe we are. *shrugs* *starts fighting again with Amethyst*

_Next Stage…_

Everybody: *dodging gun bullets*

Whateva: *has her Bow and Arrows and starts splitting bullets somehow with the arrows*

Amethyst: *whips them out with her whipping and tangling… whip (I don't have another word! D:) *

Me: *deflecting them off with my sword ( I changed my mind, its know a Celestial Bronze KATANA! I also have about 7 shurikens, dual Sais, a Kunai, a small Ninjato, A pair of shukos, A pair of Mizo Gumos, 6 Metsubushis, 5 Makibishis, which is some sort of caltrop, A Kyoketsu-Shoge, 2 Manrikis, a Fukiya which is some sort of blowgun, a special copy of Bansenshukai and my own Shinobi Shozoku!)

Bullet: *hits Echo's eye*

*does effect like in Superman*

*close-up to Echo's eyes, bullet shatters*

_Final…_

Mr. Insane: Ladies, Q&A TIME!

Everybody: *groan*

Mr. Insane: Miss U.S.A., Whateva876.

Whateva: *comes forward*

Mr. Insane: What is the biggest challenge to young people today?

Whateva: *thinks* *stereotypical accent* Hmm… Ah, yes. Hobos. Occasionally, Hobos ask people for money. And when kids and teens give them money, all hell strikes loose. They'll later realize that they accidentally gave all their money, and when some idiotic bullies come by and demand their money… Well, they're so Fyora screwed. Thank you, thank you.

*applause*

Mr. Insane: Miss Mars, Echo S. Inmyhead.

Echo: *groans and comes forward* What's the next stupid question?

Mr. Insane: Do you think professional athletes are overpaid?

Echo: Yes, Mr. Insane. I get it, it's entertainment, but actors and athletes are seriously overpaid. Using their images for advertisements is something I can understand charging a lot for, but if they enjoy what they do, they shouldn't be asked to be paid so much. Look at laborers for example, they get paid a lot less, and they probably hate their jobs. Yes, Mr. Insane. I think they are overpaid.

*applause*

Mr. Insane: Popgum Nine, please come forward.

Me: *comes up*

Mr. Insane: Which celebrity/famous person/politician would you invite to dinner, and why?

Me: I'd invite the president of Indonesia. He's a great leader. It is because even though he does not speak English, he is very joyful and festive and leads his country in a very appropriate and excellent way. What is more important than learning how to speak one of the world's mostly spoken languages (next to Mandarin) is to know how to lead your country in an equal, peaceful and well-leaded way.

*applause*

Mr. Insane: Amethyst le Fay, please come forward.

Amethyst: *comes up*

Mr. Insane: What bothers you most about in your country today?

Amethyst: Probably the fact that there's so many roads and streets and CONCRETE! It's not as bad as some places, and I live somewhere that's actually quite pretty because it's got woods and fields and that sort of thing not too far away. But there's so much concrete in some places, especially if you go into one of the cities. Or even some of the little towns. There's so much and it's not very pretty. It makes you wonder, actually, what it was like 100 years ago. Or even 1000 years ago. When there was even no concrete. And concrete hurts when you fall over it. I know that from experience. D:

*applause*

_Time skip…_

Every remaining girl standing on the stage: *well… standing*

Mr. Insane: Ladies, its time to reveal who is Miss Universe. Miss Universe gets a special sash, a sparkly bluish diamond crown, a photo shoot with a couple of Magazine photographers, a 15,000 gift card to any store, and a trip to Hawaii, limited to 18 guests. 2nd place'll win a 2nd place sash, a ruby tiara, a photo shoot, and 15,000 gift card. 3rd will win a 3rd place sash with an emerald circlet and a 15,000 gift card. 4th will win an Amber Maang Tika and a 15,000 gift card.

Everyone: *shivering*

Me: *sitting down with her legs crossed and is barefoot with her fingers crossed (even her thumbs) and her toes crossed*

Amethyst: *scolds* Get off the floor! D: It's dirty!

Me: *stands up*

Mr. Insane: *grabs this pale pink perfumed envelope* According to the judges… *opens it a bit*

*Jaws suspense music (dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun, dahhh naahhh nuuuuuuun)*

Mr. Insane: And the winner is…

Eli (my nerdy Kacheek): CLIFFHANGER!

Girl called Cliff H. Anger: I won?

Shadow: No, she meant CLIFFHANGER.

Will: *still spraying Jacques*

**I know, I know. I've been cruel to you, am I (I know I'm being cruel)? Well yes, technically. Don't worry, I'll show you AFTER I've updated TFRSPooFRewind. Hopefully that won't be long… _Hopefully_. So chillax and wait! Lame right?**

**Yours panicking,**

**Popgum99 the Ninth (Just made the ninth part up)**


	9. Chapter 8, Changes

**No offence to owners of Chinese Restaurants. I really did hear it on the news. Sorry. Very, very sorry. Also, I'm not racist, despite the song below. That was on a A Very Potter Musical. R&R Amigos! **

Chapter 8 (was it?)

*army of ghost meepits push us away*

Bruno: *grumbles* Still no help from this she-Roxton. What do we do now? Where do we go?

Whateva: *grins* I say we take a break and go to McDonald's!

Everybody: *stomachs gurgle so loud* *grumble*

Gilly: Yeah! I ran out of food. D:

*suspense music that goes, bum Bum BUM*

Amethyst: Nobody likes McDonald's now, especially since we watched Supersize Me.

_Flashback…_

Us: *watch the surgery scene* *throwing up in a huge blarf bucket*

_Flashback ends…_

Me: We might as well go for Chinese food.

Echo: Agreed. Low Mein

_In a Chinese Restaurant called The Emperor's Choice…_

Me: *eats 4 sweet-and-sour sauce dipped mini spring rolls, eats 2 chicken Sang Choy Bows, sips my Crab Meat and Sweet Corn soup, eats 5 sizzling King Prawns with Garlic Sauce, eats a Scallop with Ginger and Shallots, eats a bit of a braised Mud Crab with Ginger and Shallots, eats some sliced B-B-Q Pork, bites a bit of a fillet steak Chinese style, eats a bit of a steamed duck with Straw Mushroom, eats a seafood omelette, eats a steamed Peking cabbage with Cream sauce, eats a bit of seafood Chow Mein, eats a toffee apple and drinks sweetened lemon iced tea*

Whateva: *eats a Vegetarian Spring Roll, slurps her Hot & Sour soup, takes a few spoons of her Shredded Duck Meat Soup, Eats a King Prawn with Cashews, eats a teeny bit of scallop with Black bean sauce, gets a small chunk of a braised lobster with ginger and shallots, eats some sweet-and-sour pork, eats a bit of a fillet steak with black pepper, eats a braised chicken fillet with cashews, eats a small Steamed Duck, eats a vegetable stir fry, eats a bit of a deep fried eggplant with salt and pepper, eats dried fried rice noodles with beef, eats a toffee banana and drinks some coke*

Echo: *eats 2 steamed Har Gaus, has a few spoonfuls of her Mixed Vegetable soup, gulps some Short soup down, eats a King Prawn and a carrot slice, eats a scallop with Szechuan Chili, gets a small piece of braised abalone with ginger and shallots, eats braised sliced beef with satay sauce, eats some crisp shredded fillet steak Peking style, eats this braised chicken fillet with satay sauce, eats a small B-B-Q duck, eats some steamed vegetables with oyster sauce, eats some Fu-Jian fried rice, eats some Singaporean Fried Rice noodles, eats a toffee apple and drinks some Pepsi*

Amethyst: *eats 4 Dim Sims, sips her Vegetarian Bean Curd soup, slurps her Long Soup, eats a honey King Prawn, eats a Sweet & Sour Fish Fillet, chews a bit of a fried pork fillet with this sauce, eats braised sliced beef with Vegetables, bites some honey chicken, eats a boneless lemon chicken, eats a small steamed duck with vegetables, eats some Shredded beef fried rice, eats a banana fritter with ice cream and drinks coke*

Gilly: *eats a small Stuffed Fried Crab Claw, gulps her Seafood Bean Curd Soup, takes several spoonfuls of West Lake Mince Beef Soup, eats 3 Salt and Pepper King Prawns, eats a bit of a Sliced Fish Fillet with spicy sauce, eats 2 pork ribs with salt and pepper, eats beef with black bean sauce, eats some braised chicken fillet with vegetables, eats a crispy-skinned deep fried chicken, eats a prawn omelette, eats some stir fried Chinese broccoli with ginger, eats some salted fish and chicken fried rice, eats a toffee banana drinks Sweetened Lemon Iced Tea*

Sophie: *eats 2 small fried seafood rolls, empties her Chicken and Sweet Corn Soup, sips some combination of Long and Short Soup, slurps her Shark's Fin with Crab Meat Soup, eats 2 King Prawns with Curry Sauce, eats a couple of fresh Calamari and snow peas with Chili Sauce, bites a pork rib with Peking sauce, eats braised sliced beef with Szechuan Chili sauce, eats some braised chicken fillet Peking style, eats some Shan-Tung chicken, eats a crab meat omelette, Chinese black mushrooms with seasonal vegetables, eats Yang Zhou fried rice, eats a toffee apple and drinks Sweetened Iced Tea*

Bruno: *eats a Prawn Cutlet, takes a chunk of his Lamb Pancake, empties his Shark Fin with Chicken Soup, eats a King Prawn with Satay sauce, eats a steamed whole fish with ginger and shallots, chomps on a pork rib with honey and black pepper, eats braised sliced beef with curry sauce, eats braised chicken with curry sauce, eats a chicken omelette, eats fresh mushrooms with vegetables, eats a toffee banana and drinks Sprite*

Amethyst: Baskin and Robbins anyone? *gives us some Ice Cream* *eats her Very Berry Strawberry ice cream*

Me: *eats my Chocolate Fudge Ice Cream*

Bruno: *runs to the bathroom and comes back with toilet paper trailing him* *licks his Vanilla soft serve ice cream*

Whateva: *licks her Mint Chocolate chip ice cream* Uh… Sophie? What are you doing?

Sophie: *sucks her rainbow sherbet ice cream* Hmm?

Echo: *eats Rocky Road ice cream* Your eye colour's changing to blue…

Amethyst: *gasp* And your hair! It's brown now with green streaks! D:

Gilly: *licks her Strawberry Cheesecake Ice cream* *gasp* Could it be?

Bruno: What do you mean by 'Could it be'?

Me: *surprised* Your… Forehead… You're… Getting…

Bruno: Oh crud!

Gilly: Oh no! It can't be!

Me: THE LIGHTNING SCAR! D: *shows her forehead, having its lightning scar on it*

Gilly: Oh crud you're Harry Potter!

Whateva: She's NOT Harry Potter! She's SOPHIE Potter!

Gilly: *cowers* Don't tell me my hair's turning red!

Echo: Your hair's already red.

Gilly: You have a point.

Amethyst: BUT! BUT BUT BUT! You're having FRECKLES!

Gilly: *screams* *touches her face*

Sophie: Everyone meet the new and improved Gilly WEASLEY! :D

Gilly: *frowns* My last name's not Weasley. It's Prewett.

Wolf (Ya know… WolfPrincessGirl): But…

Me: WOLF! :D

Wolf: Hey Guys! :D *talks to Gilly* But… your mom's name is Molly, right?

Gilly: *nods* Yeah. And her last name's Prewett.

Wolf: What's your dad's name?

Gilly: Arthur. They're divorced.

Wolf: JUST WHAT I SUSPECTED! MOLLY AND ARTHUR WEASLEY DIVORCED!

Echo: … Is that supposed to mean anything?

Wolf: Of course it does! It's not just Molly Weasley. It's Molly Weasley NEE Prewett. So Gilly, you really ARE a WEASLEY!

*silence*

Gilly: No. I'm not Gilly Weasley. I'm Gilly Prewett. Just Gilly Prewett. That's just Hocus Pocus.

Wolf: SHUT UP CHILD! *slaps her*

Gilly: *squeaks*

Wolf: I'M ONE OF THE BEST HARRY POTTER EXPERTS WITHIN 10 MILES RADIUS! WHAT I SAY IS TRUE! D:

Gilly: *whimpers* Okay. I'm Gilly Weasley. Brother of Ron Weasley.

Whateva: You have a brother?

Everybody: o_O

Gilly: His name's Ronald. I also have Bill, Percy, Fred and George, who are twins, Charles and Ginny. Most of them are old and grody anyway.

Bruno: What about me?

Wolf: You're Bruno Potter. Nothing else. You're nobody.

Bruno: Dagnabbit. D:

Wolf: Or worse, you can be Brunostein.

Bruno: D:

Wolf: You need to go to Ollivander's straight away!

Amethyst: Isn't Ollivander kidnapped?

Echo: He got saved.

Wolf: AND START YOUR FIRST YEAR AT HOGWARTS! :D

Me: Sophie's 16! She's too old! And Gilly's like 8! She's too young!

Wolf: Who cares? ANYTHING'S POSSIBLE!

Whateva: I'm with her!

Wolf: *starts drinking her bottle of super hyper sugar juice* *starts singing really fast* Cho Chang! Domo Arigato! Cho Chang! Kung Hey Fat Choy Chang! Happy Happy New Year! Cho Chang!

Echo: Gives me an idea. *gets her guitar which she can't play and starts playing these random chords which goes with the Cho Chang song*

Everybody: CHO CHANG!

Amethyst: DOMO ARIGATO!

Everybody: CHO CHANG!

Echo: KUNG HEY FAT-

Everybody: CHOY CHANG!

Whateva: HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Everybody: CHO CHAAAAAAAAAANG! *stop*

Me: *gives in* Well, we might as well save it for Altador's part in TFR SPooF 2: Rewind.

Wolf: If it's ever time *starts up the flying motorcycle*, here's my callcard. *gives me her callcard* *flies away on the motorcycle*

*silence*

Bruno: So what do we do now?

Sophie: … WE DANCE! :D

*silence*

Echo: *shrugs* *dances anyway*

Everybody: *dancing*

*random lights come up everywhere*

_Fastforward, outside the restaurant…_

Echo: *transports the take-outs to my office*

Bruno: For real, what do we do now?

Amethyst: We might as well get your wands.

Everybody: *walk to this old fireplace*

Sophie: *grabs a jar* Floo Powder? o_O

Me: *to Whateva* Can I borrow your phone?

Whateva: Sure. *gives me her phone*

Me: *dials Wolf's number*

Wolf: *answers phone* Hmm?

Me: I give up. We're going to Diagon Alley.

Some random wizard: AGUAMENTI!

*water splash sound*

Wolf: INFERNO, JERK! *fires it from wand*

*fire burning sound*

Wolf: I'll pick you up at-

Me: No. We got Floo Powder.

Wolf: Great!

Wizard: AVADA KEDAV-

Wolf: THAT'S ILLEGAL! TIME OUT! STRIKE! FOUL! *yelling it in different languages* *talks in the phone* Make sure all of you guys say Diagon Alley properly. You wouldn't want to go diagonally; you would go to Knockturn Alley.

Me: THANKS!

Wolf: *hangs up*

Me: *gives phone to Whateva*

Echo: *picks up a bag full of coins clinking* We might need this.

Amethyst: Knuts, Sickles and Galleons.

Bruno: So… Who wants to go first?

Everybody: *stare at Gilly*

Gilly: ME? OH FINE!

_In Ollivander's…_

Ollivander: For Ms. Weasley here, Chestnut and Dragon Heartstring, 7 inches, brittle. For Ms. Potter here, Holly and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches, nice and supple. For Mr. Potter, basically the same, but with Beechwood and it's 16 inches long. Miss Nine here, you'd have an Acacia and Dragon Heartstring wand, 9 ½ inches, swishy. Miss Kaeria, Willow and Unicorn Hair, 12 inches, light but sturdy. Miss le Fay, Maple and Phoenix Feather, 13 ¾ inches, swift and light and tricky. Miss Inmyhead, Blackthorn and Phoenix Feather, 14 inches, very heavy and but very powerful. That would be 15 Galleons and 8 Knuts.

Sophie: Thanks. *gives him that*

_Back at the Woods…_

Whateva: I must say, these broomsticks are pretty spiffy.

Me: I bet Mayor Lewbert's Voldemort.

Bruno: *ignores it* No really, WHAT do we do NOW?

Gilly: *touching the tip of her wand* Hiplere here said to look for random people in the forest who've lived longer than her.

Echo: Dude, Nobody's been BORN before her. She's like as old as the whole universe!

Gilly: *smug smile*

Amethyst: I don't like this feeling.

Gilly: Maybe not BORN, but PLANTED-

Sophie: NO! I SAY NO! PUT YOUR HAND UP BRUNO!

Bruno: But we haven't even heard the rest!

Sophie: Who cares? JUST PUT YOUR FLIPPIN' HAND UP!

Bruno: *slaps her*

Gilly: So maybe that idea wasn't _so_good, but I'm not the smartest person in the world, and neither are you! Not even one of us! It's the only hope we've got. And besides, let's not offend any animals, petpets, petpetpets and nature. EVERYTHING has been born, not the same way like us, but DIFFERENT ways! Look at those flatpack wooden desk tables from IKEA, they weren't born out of their mother's belly or something, but they were CUT out of their mother's trunks, and that's how they were born! Think about everything! They're born in different ways! So you see, it's our only chance-

Sophie: JUST SHUT THE FYORA UP! *grabs her wand* STUPEFY!

Gilly: *rebounds it* RENNERVATE!

Sophie: STUPEFY!

Gilly: *knocked out*

Bruno: SHUT UP YOUR SPELLS ALREADY SOPHIE! I know the Brain Tree trapped you underground and fed you cold muddy steak with watery mashed potatoes with poisonous mushrooms, but you know his knowledge is important to us! They weren't born, but created! Gilly is our only lead, you shouldn't blast her! Sure she's a COLOSSAL pain in the butt-

Gilly: **I****'****m****touched.**

Bruno: AND an ENORMOUS headache-

Gilly: **Touch****é.**

Bruno: BUT still!

Sophie: FINE! HAVE IT YOUR STINKIN' STUPID SLOBBERY WAY!

Bruno: *death glare* Sophie, I'm warning you... I have some pretty big fists in my arms.

*few seconds later*

Sophie: Fine. *sad* I'm shwowy.

Bruno: *eyebrow raise* *innocently* What was that Sophie?

Sophie: I'm Srorry.

Bruno: Hmm? *stops*

Sophie: I'M SORRY!

_At__the__Brain__Tree__…_

Brain Tree: Hello Potter, Weasley, Nine, Kaeria, Inmyhead, le Fay, *glances at Sophie* Dipwad.

Sophie: *grumble*

Gilly: *coughs* Excuse me, Mr. Tree. Can you please tell us who the Spirit of Slumber is?

Brain Tree: The Spirit of Slumber? Tell me when he died, and I shall tell you his name.

Bruno: Okay…

Everybody: *walk away*

Echo: **That****was****some****great****help.**

Me: That was NO help at all!

Gilly: *frowns* Ok… But let's try Esophagor!

Sophie: NO! NOT THAT MOUNTAIN OF SALIVA! I GOT BAD EXPERIEN-

Everybody: *stare at her*

Sophie: Fine. *grunt*

_At Esophagor…_

Esophagor: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii *chokes*

Armin: *comes in a harness* *does mountain Heimlich*

Esophagor: *ahem* Much better.

Everybody: o_O

Me: Why aren't you talking ghostlike?

Esophagor: That young man did the Heimlich on me. A bone was stuck in my vocal chords, which caused me to do the ghost voice. Anyway, I can only tell you when someone died if they actually died. The Spirit of Slumber never died. Tell me his real name, and I'll tell you when he died.

Gilly: AW SCREW THIS! ALL THIS HARD WORK GONE TO WASTE!

Whateva: Ame has an idea.

Amethyst: I got this. *smirk* *to Esophagor* So… Esophagor… I'll do one of your food quests.

Esophagor: *notices the trick* There is NO Food quests today!

Amethyst: SHOOT!

Gilly: Now WHAT are we going to DO? SCREW PARADOXI!

Echo: It's paradoxES, _not_paradoxI.

Sophie: *mutters* I told you I had a bad experience. *speaks up* There is a possibility… If we only find his bones. I know a potion that can identify his corpse/bones.

Gilly: And _how_are we going to do that?

Sophie: *smirks* It's simple…

_To a graveyard…_

Sophie: We just dig up every single grave until we find him. :D

Bruno and Gilly: *gulp*


	10. Chapter 10, Bones

**And the winner is… *grabs an envelope* Whateva! No, this isn't favouritism, but she was really devoted into it, and she had been searching endless pages of dresses and things… :) She deserves it.**

Chappie 9

Everybody: *enter the Ashville Library*

Sophie: Hello, kind sir, but may we borrow some of your books?

Caretaker: DEATH EATERS! MURDERERS! YOU MURDERED MY FAMILY! *fights us*

Sophie: *casts fire from her wand*

Caretaker: *howls in pain* *punches her*

Sophie: *kicks him on the crotch*

Caretaker: *scratches Bruno*

Bruno: *hurls him to a wall*

Caretaker: *jamming his thumbs on Bruno's eyes*

Bruno: *punches Caretaker*

Caretaker: *bites Gilly's arm*

Gilly: *flings him off by the tail*

Caretaker: *kicks Gilly*

Gilly: *punches him*

Caretaker: *launches himself on Echo*

Echo: *slashes him with chainsaw*

Caretaker: *scratches her neck*

Echo: *shoots at his feet with rifle* DANCE BLEEP-ER DANCE!

Caretaker: *punches Whateva*

Whateva: *hurls him to wall*

Caretaker: *bites Whateva*

Whateva: *kicks his crotch*

Caretaker: *attacks Me by slashing my arm*

Me: *slashes at him with Katana*

Caretaker: *punching me*

Me: *slashes him with my knife*

Caretaker: *scratches Amethyst's face*

Amethyst: *blasts magic from her wand*

Caretaker: *kicks Ame*

Amethyst: ! *epic blast of magic*

*silence*

Caretaker:*groan* Beware of Lord Voldburt… *dies*

Sophie: Let's get the books and hit the graveyard. Quickly.

Everybody: *grabs the books*

Sophie: Inferno.

*flames on books*

Sophie: *burns Caretaker to ashes* Death Eaters…

_At the Ashville Graveyard…_

Everybody: *groaning*

Me and Whateva: *digging graves*

Me: Whateva, can I borrow that stone?

Whateva: *nods* *gives me stone*

Me: *sharpens shovel**eats some buttered mixed vegetables from a TV Dinner* *starts digging like mad again (going really fast but taking small mounds of dirt)*

Whateva: Gosh… This is Hard Work. *eats a bit of steak from a TV Dinner* *digging slowly, but taking big mounds of dirt*

Bruno and Echo: *whom are one of the physically strongest in the group* *lifting coffins, drinking King Altador potion smoothies*

Echo: *eats a spoonful of mashed potatoes from a TV Dinner* These mashed potatoes suck… *grabs an end of a coffin*

Bruno: *eats a bit of an apple cobbler* Tell me about it. Try the apple cobbler. *lifts the coffin with Echo and puts it on the ground near Gilly.

Amethyst and Sophie: *making potions*

Sophie: You have a great talent for potion-making, Amethyst.

Amethyst: Thanks! I started off on age 6 as identifying materials, and I became Morgana's apprentice when I was 10. I also took Lightsaber lessons with Luke Skywalker when I was 8. :D And I learned how to control a magic staff, a wand when I was 9. And I learned how to sew magic into clothes when I was 12.

Sophie: When I was a little girl, Ilere actually taught me a few Potion making basics and Magic basics with my old wand. After that, I self-taught myself. Tough work.

Sophie and Amethyst: *making the serum*

Gilly: *picks out some bones* This is _disgusting_! *pours pink liqiuid on it*

_Hours later…_

Me: *comes back with coffee and cinnamon buns* There's Wi-Fi in Starbucks! :D

Whateva: *chomps on a cinnamon bun*

Amethyst:*takes a swig of an espresso*

Echo: I wonder what coffee on Cinnamon Buns taste like… *pours some latte on a cinnamon bun*

Gilly: *pinches bit of Echo's bun (she can't finish one herself) and eats the coffee bit* Not bad…

Echo: Oi! That's mine! D:

Gilly: C'MON! D:

_Moments later…_

*coffee all empty and cinnamon bun bags all fly in the wind*

Gilly: *pours a bit of the pink liquid on a bone*

Bone: *glows white*

Gilly: I FOUND IT! I FOUND IT! :D

Sophie: You did it Gilly! :D Where did you find it?

Gilly: *points to broken headstone*

Sophie: *rage mode* HOLY ! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! !

Echo: *enjoying the moment*

Whateva: *writing down those new swear words*

Amethyst: Wow… :D

Me: Cool!

Bruno: *stare at her in disgust* There's a child here!

Gilly: *delighted*

Everybody: *gather up and investigate the headstone* Hmm…

Sophie: Well, we just have to look and search for Biker Slumber's name then.

Everybody: *groan*

**Sorry for long wait! There has been lots of things going on…**


End file.
